The Things We Do for Love
by aivana
Summary: What if Kelly never miscarried the child she was expecting with Brandon? How would their life look like? The story starts where the episode "Mother's Day" left off.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Monday morning, Kelly was nervously sitting on the sofa in the living room of her beach apartment waiting for Brandon to show up. Her appointment at the hospital was in 45 minutes and he was still nowhere to be seen. All the what if's were running through her head, so she nearly did not notice when the door opened and he walked in.

"Hi Kel, sorry that I'm late, traffic is horrible." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You ready to go?"

"Let's go or we'll be late." She grabbed her purse and held his hand as they walked out of the apartment and into his car.

The ride was a quiet one, millions of thoughts running through both of their heads. From time to time they exchanged a look and small smile, but the tension and anticipation was visible on both of them. They arrived at the hospital several minutes before Kelly's appointment and sat down in the waiting room of Dr. Larson's office.

Kelly rested her head on Brandon's shoulder looking for some sense of comfort. Two days passed since the positive pregnancy test confirmed what she was dreading and she still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of having a baby. There was a tiny part of her hoping that the doctor would say that the test was a fluke and there was no baby at all and no choice to make, but deep inside she knew that the test was not lying. Finally the nurse came out and called her name, Brandon quickly kissed her cheek and mouthed "I love you" before she walked into the office, leaving him there alone with his own thoughts.

With Kelly gone, Brandon grabbed the nearest magazine from the coffee table to occupy himself. He flipped through the pages but nothing really caught his attention so he sunk back into his own thoughts. He loved Kelly from the very first moment when he saw her at West Beverly High, and even though they got back together again just shortly before this pregnancy scare, he was sure that they'll make it no matter what the outcome will be. He even smiled at the thought of having a baby with Kelly, something that was definitely not in his short-term plan before.

After 20 minutes the door of the office opened and Kelly walked outside pale and at the verge of tears. He rushed to her and took her in his arms, whispering "it'll be okay" into her ear. Kelly buried her face into his shoulder as tears started to fall down her cheeks. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down a bit. Even without Kelly telling him anything he was sure what the result was and when this "happened", there was just one time when they were too caught up in the moment and forgot protection, the evening when they got together.

"I'm five weeks along and due in early December", Kelly whispered through her tears not daring to look into Brandon's eyes.

"Let's get out of here", he took her hand as they walked out of the hospital.

Back at the beach apartment, Kelly found the same spot on the sofa that she occupied before Brandon came, she pulled her knees under her chin feeling helpless. During the last two days they already went through all the possible scenarios, but now when everything was confirmed she still felt clueless when it came to making the right decision. Was there even a right decision in a situation like this?

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading chapter 1. As you can guess this will be a Brandon & Kelly centered story other characters will show up, but will only have supporting role. The story will very roughly, the emphasis is on very, follow the events of series 7 & 8 often with different outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Days later Kelly found herself at the same spot near the toilet as every morning. Morning sickness arrived in its full glory the day after her pregnancy was confirmed and obviously planned to stay for some time. She rested her head against the cold wall and closed her eyes, she knew that after some time Brandon will find his way to the bathroom and scold her for not waking him up but as every morning she needed some time to think.

There were just three people who knew about this pregnancy, Brandon, Donna and her mom. She was surprised but happy, that even though she was looking miserable the last few days, no one other really noticed what was going on. As before she was still unsure what to do and the time was slowly running up. There were moments when she wanted to keep the baby. Even if he never said it directly, she knew that's what Brandon really wanted. She was sure that Brandon would be an awesome father and that they'll make it, but most of the time the thought of having a baby at 22 was scaring her to death. She felt another wave of nausea so she moved quickly from the wall to her porcelain friend.

That's where Brandon found her minutes later. It was already part of his morning routine, he grabbed a towel, soaking it in the sink. Once Kelly was done and back at her spot near the wall, he placed it on her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled.

"I really feel beautiful now. Sorry for not waking you up, but I was kind of in a hurry to get here.", she said before he could say anything.

"Feeling a bit better?", Brandon sat down next to her.

"Slightly. Hopefully I'm done for today."

"Do you think you can keep anything down this morning?"

"I think I'll stick to the same thing as every other morning."

"Ok, I'm on my way to make you a toast", he chuckled and stood up from the floor.

When he disappeared through the bathroom door. Kelly took the towel from her forehead and stood up slowly. "So far so good", she mumbled to herself. She cleaned her face and brushed her teeth before heading to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

Brandon had already started on the breakfast when Donna came into the kitchen. He and Kelly stayed at the beach apartment. It was easier that way since Donna knew and Steve and Valerie not. They didn't want to tell anyone else before any decision was made and after that there was the possibility that there would be no need to explain anything to anyone. That thought scared Brandon a lot.

"Morning Brandon. How is she today?" asked Donna while sitting herself on the bar stool with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"So far so good, she's even willing to eat something."

"I know it's none of my business, but did you two decide what to do?"

"Why?", Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"People are starting to notice that things are off. You staying here, Kelly looking miserable…" she looked at him. "They'll figure it out sooner or later."

He sighed, "no decision yet. I'm pretty sure what I want to do, but I think Kelly is still not on board."

"That means?", Donna took a sip of her coffee.

"I want to keep the baby. Kelly, still wants to keep the options open.", he looked away.

"But she can't keep her options open forever.", Donna said.

"I know, but I don't want to pressure her into anything. She knows how I feel, but the final decision is up to her."

"I understand."

"Good Morning Don," Kelly said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Kelly," she smiled. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit," she sat next to Donna who already finished her coffee.

"I'll leave you two alone, my first class starts in half an hour," Donna stood up and grabbed her bag. "See you later" she called as she walked out of the door.

"Your breakfast Miss Taylor," Brandon said as he put a plate and a glass of juice in front of Kelly. Grabbing his own plate he sat at the same spot that Donna was occupying just minutes earlier.

They ate in silence, also a new morning routine since the news was confirmed. Even though neither of them would admit it, the uncertainty was putting a lot of pressure on their relationship. Brandon sighed interrupting the silence, "Kel, I know I told you that I won't push you into anything, but maybe it's time to decide." He looked at her waiting for some sort of reaction but Kelly was stubbornly looking at her plate.

Brandon put a finger under her chin trying to make her look at him but she pulled her head away. "Please don't…" she whispered.

"Kel, we can't be like this forever. I want to keep the baby…", he looked at her as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

She finally looked at him, "I can't have a baby right now…"

His heart sunk. "We can make it work, we can survive a baby, Kel."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that Brandon" she whispered. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

He pushed his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite. "So you want to get an abortion?"

She nodded not daring to look him in the eyes, "I'll call today and schedule an appointment."

"Maybe you should think it over one more time." Brandon looked away.

"You were the one that wanted to make the final decision right at this moment.", Kelly whispered. "Now that you don't like it, I should think it over one more time." With that she stormed out of the apartment grabbing her purse in the process.

"That went well," Brandon mouthed as he heard Kelly starting the engine of her car.

Brandon arrived at the university about an hour later. He tried to call Kelly's cell but it went directly into her voice mail He sighed and got out of his car heading to his first class of the day. As he was about to enter the door, he felt his cell ringing. He looked at the display "unknown number", he picked it up anyway.

"Hi Brandon, it's Jackie." Noticing the panic in her voice, his stomach tightened. "I just got a call, Kelly was in an accident this morning, they are taking her to the hospital now."

"I'll be there." It was the only thing that he could get out of himself. Running out of the building he bumped into Donna.

"Sorry, Donna." He helped her up on her feet.

"What's wrong with you Brandon?" Donna started, but when she saw his face she stopped immediately. "What happened?"

"Kelly, she was in an accident. They are taking her to the hospital now."

"Oh my god. I'm going with you." She grabbed his arm as they both headed outside the school.

Brandon made it into Cedars Sinai in a record time, during the drive he summed up the events of the morning to Donna, but there were still a few questions opened.

He parked the car and they both run inside the building, finding Jackie Taylor already there. She stood up when she saw them, hugging them both.

"Do we know anything?" Brandon asked impatiently.

"Not yet, they are working on her." Jackie sighed sitting back at her place.

Brandon took a place next to her, resting his head in his hands. If he was not pushing her into final decision, this wouldn't be happening. As if she was reading his mind, Donna sat next to him, resting her hand on his back. "It's not your fault."

"Relatives of Kelly Taylor?" A young doctor walked into the waiting room.

"I'm her mother." Jackie stood up quickly, followed by Brandon & Donna.

"I'm Dr. Thompson, taking care of Kelly." He motioned to them to follow him.

"How is she doing?" Jackie asked.

"She suffered concussion, but she's in stable condition."

"And the baby?" Brandon blurred out.

"The baby is alright so far. We're hoping there will be no complications with the pregnancy." The doctor stopped in front of the room 326. "Here is Kelly's room. You can visit her now, I'll come later to run some more tests."

"Thank you!" With that Jackie rushed inside the room, followed by Donna. Brandon took a deep breath and followed them inside. He looked at Kelly. She had a large bruise on the left side of her forehead, he noticed her right hand resting on her stomach. He walked to her gently kissing the other side of her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Have been better." she smiled weakly.

It took twenty minutes before Jackie and Donna said goodbye, leaving Brandon alone with Kelly. Once they left he pushed the chair closer to her bed, taking her hand in his. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about this morning Kel, I shouldn't have…"

"Shh…" she freed her hand from his and put a finger on his lips, trying to stop him from talking. "I'm the one who should apologize Brandon. You were right, we can make it, we can survive a baby." He looked at her surprised but didn't interrupt her. "When the crash happened all I could think about was the baby. And how I would hate myself if anything happened to it because of my stupidity. When the ultrasound showed the baby and the heartbeat was there, I was so relieved. I want to have this baby…I want to have this baby with you, Brandon." She looked at him as his smile grew bigger.

"I love you, Kelly." He kissed her gently.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kelly stirred in bed and reached for where she thought Brandon would be but found just an empty space instead. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes only to confirm that he was not there. She knew that she'll find him downstairs in the kitchen looking for job ads and improving his CV for millionth time. She closed her eyes again, after graduation they wanted to take the summer off and travel a bit together, but with the baby coming in December they had to enter the job hunting route earlier than they planned to. She was the more successful one taking an offer from Hebert's Foundation, but no luck for Brandon so far.

Kelly got out of bed and started getting dressed, she stopped midway and checked herself in the mirror, the tiniest baby bump already visible to her eyes. She couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago she was ready to let all of this slip between her fingers. They told their friends days ago and all of them were nothing but supportive since then. She finished dressing up and headed downstairs to find Brandon.

As expected she found him behind his pc in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Any luck?"

"Nope nothing." Brandon said frustrated. "They all want someone with experience, but where should I get that if no one is willing to give me a chance?"

"You'll find something," Kelly tried to comfort him.

"You know Kel, if you're willing to move to Broken Arrow or Davenport then I sure will." Brandon snapped at her. He was not used to being rejected over and over as in the last days and besides that, in his mind he was the one who was responsible for taking care of Kelly and their child. Yet is was Kelly who already had a job and he was not even close to getting one.

Kelly let go of him, "I thought it was clear that I am on your side."

"How's that going to help us once the baby is here? How's that going to pay the bills Kelly?", Brandon said in sarcastic tone.

"Just stop stressing yourself out. The baby won't be here for several more months. If you don't have a job now it does not mean that you won't have one in a month.", Kelly tried to reason with him.

"But it also does not mean that I'll have one in a month, two or by the time the baby comes." Brandon snapped back at her.

Kelly sighed, "I see, I can't win this one." She grabbed an apple from the basket. "Give me a call when you cool off, I'm going out." With that she walked out of the door. She got in the car, but before driving off she called Donna if she was available. She really needed someone to talk to.

Brandon watched Kelly's car as she left the driveway. He knew that in the last few days he was giving her hard time and he felt guilty for it. Things were just not working out that way he wanted them. He knew that he'll have to make it up to her. But there were still other things left to do. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. This, was one of them.

"Cindy Walsh, speaking."

"Hi, mom. It's Brandon."

"Brandon, what a great surprise. How are you doing? Getting ready for your trip?."

"I'm good. We had to cancel the trip in the end." He said, mentally cursing himself for not thinking how he'll tell his parents before calling. "Is dad anywhere around?"

"No, he's on business trip in Japan. He left yesterday and won't be back for a week."

"Oh, I didn't know that.", he said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Yes, it was a short notice, he found out only two days ago. Did you want to talk to him?"

Brandon remained silent for a moment. "I've actually wanted to talk to both of you. There's something you should know."

"Is something wrong honey?", Cindy asked concerned.

"No, not really wrong." Brandon paused. "I just wanted to tell you, that…that you're going to be grandparents."

Cindy remained silent for a bit. "Mom? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here." she replied. "That's some surprising news. I was certainly not expecting that one." Cindy laughed.

"We were not planning on it either." Brandon said truthfully.

"So how is Kelly doing and when is the baby due?" she questioned.

"The baby is due in early December. Kelly is doing good, now that the morning sickness eased a bit."

"That's good to hear, tell her I said hi and take good care of her."

"I sure will." Brandon said happy that his mother took the news well. "It was nice to hear you mom, I'll call again next week when dad's also around."

"Okay, he'll be glad to hear you too. Bye, Brandon!"

"Bye mom!" With that he hang up the phone. _One thing down_, he thought to himself, now if the job hunting went also so smoothly as the talk with his mom. He put down the phone as he heard steps behind him. With Kelly out and Valerie visiting her friends in Buffalo, he was pretty sure who it was.

"Morning Steve!" he said turning around to face his friend.

"Morning Brandon! Found anything?" he motioned towards the pc.

"Nope." Brandon stood up and poured some more coffee into his cup.

"I thought so. Judging by your discussion with Kelly."

"Were we that loud?" Brandon asked.

"Not really, but I fell asleep in the living room yesterday." Steve grinned. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Brandon raised his eyebrows, "So what did you want to talk about?".

"Well two things. First, you should give that girl a break. It's not her fault that you can't find a job."

"I know." Brandon murmured. "I've been a jerk the last few days, even though she was nothing else then supportive to me. It was me who wanted to keep this child so badly and now I won't be even able to support it."

"I didn't know that." Steve murmured.

"We didn't really tell anyone until the final decision was made. Before the accident happened, Kelly was strongly considering terminating the pregnancy. She changed her mind after that and you already know the rest."

"Do you regret it?" Steve asked, while standing up and pouring himself a cup of coffee as well.

"No, I don't. It's just going to be a lot harder than I imagined it to be. But we'll make it, I'm pretty sure of that." Brandon smiled.

"That leads me to the second thing I wanted to talk about." Steve sat back down next to Brandon.

"What's that?" Brandon questioned.

"I've toyed with this idea for a while. You know, I've the money and you have the talent. Why don't we start a newspaper together?"

Brandon stared at him as his mouth dropped down so Steve continued, "I'll take care of the financial part and you'll take care of the creative part."

"I don't know Steve, what if it does not work out, you can lose a lot of money."

"We won't know if it works out or not, unless we try." Steve smiled. "So, are you in?"

Brandon looked at him the wheels running in his head, "Count me in, it's not like anyone other is going to give me chance anyway."

"Exactly, we will start tomorrow, as for today your task of the day is to make it up Kelly. I'll be leaving for Long Beach in a few and spent the night there, so the house is completely yours." He winked at Brandon.

"Thanks man, for everything!" Brandon grinned.

"Anytime." Steve replied finishing his coffee.

Kelly pulled into the drive way of Casa Walsh around 7 pm on the same day. She was thinking of spending the night at the beach house with Donna since Brandon did not call the whole day, but in the end she decided to return, it was now her home too after all. The house looked dark from the outside. She shrugged and walked inside. "Brandon, I'm home," she called once the door closed behind her.

"Hey babe!" she heard him come outside of the kitchen as she was putting her keys down on the table. She felt his arms slide around her and a small kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." she turned to face him, his hands resting on her hips now. "You didn't call. But it looks that you had a good day too after all." she bit her lip.

"Yes, we can say I did have a good day after all." he grinned.

"So what happened that changed your lousy mood?"

"I told my parents about the baby. Well to be exact just my mom, dad's in Japan."

"And? How did she take it?" Kelly asked trying not to sound nervously.

"Good, way better than your mom. I was instructed to take good care of you, which I planned to do anyway." he winked.

Kelly chuckled, "and what else happened?"

"I've landed a job."

"That's amazing." she kissed him quickly. "Which newspaper? I want all the details." She said taking his hands and pulling him towards the sofa in living room.

"Now that's the complicated part," he said as he wrapped his arms around her once again. "Me and Steve are going to start newspaper together."

Kelly's eyes got big, "Wow! Talk about surprise."

"Yeah, it was also a big surprise for me." he smiled. "But I'll do my best to make it work, for Steve, for you and for our baby." He said as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing." Kelly said as she leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lips. What started as an innocent kiss turned out into a very passionate one. "You know that you shouldn't have dessert before dinner." Brandon whispered as they both came for air.

"And what's for dinner?" Kelly winked at him.

"Surprise." he grinned, but quickly turned serious. "Kel, I want to apologize for the last few days." He said looking into her eyes. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately and gave you a lot of unnecessary stress. You've been nothing but supportive ever since we started job hunting and I was, well a jerk. But I promise that I'll make it up to you." he grinned. "And we will start now. So close your eyes."

"Why?" Kelly asked letting out a chuckle.

"Because it's a surprise. Now close them and no peeking." Kelly closed her eyes and Brandon helped her up from the sofa leading her to the dining room. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said as he stopped in front of the table which was set for dinner for two. Candles lighting the room and a beautiful flowers in a vase on the table. "Now you can open them."

"Wow! Brandon, it's beautiful." Kelly breathed out.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he seated her at the table. "The food is coming." With that he disappeared in the kitchen, coming back with two plates in his hands.

"Something smells good." Kelly smiled.

"I hope it also tastes good." Brandon laughed putting the plates on the table.

Kelly took her fork and tasted it, "Mhm, it's great. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"I've many hidden talents." Brandon smiled.

"You certainly do." Kelly winked at him.

"So what's for dessert Mr. Walsh?" Kelly asked as they finished their dinner.

"Let me think, Miss Taylor." He said as he grabbed his hand and pulled her to sit on his knees. "Valerie is in Buffalo, Steve at Long Beach." He said while kissing her ear lobe and gently nipping at it. "That means that we have the house to ourselves tonight." He trailed kisses down her neck.

"So for starter, I'd suggest you, me and the dinner table." He said before kissing her again.

"I've always liked your ideas." Kelly said as she deepened the kiss.

**Author's note:** Thank you for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me especially since this is my first fan fiction. This chapter was originally the fourth chapter, but as I'm progressing with the story I decided to pull this one ahead and skip the original third chapter altogether. I promise things will start to pick up in the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Cooper Walsh? Now that's a nice one", Brandon chuckled looking down at the name list they were keeping for their baby and crossed it out.

"Not worse than William Walsh, daddy." Kelly laughed.

"Hey! It does sound good and respectable." Brandon smiled but crossed it out too.

"Yeah, sounds like future president, but it's my dad's name and I certainly don't want to name our child after him." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now the girls names. I'll take out Olivia."

"But, that was your own suggestion." Kelly laughed.

"I changed my mind. It sounds like a grandma's name," Brandon grinned.

"And cross out also Emily, I don't think you need explanation for that one."

"Nope, I don't even know how the name made it to the list. That leaves us with 40 possible candidates to choose from in the next 22 weeks." Brandon said putting the list down.

"Not that bad, we'll find the right one. So, do you want to find the gender in two weeks?" Kelly looked at him, resting her hands on her small bump.

"I don't know, Kel. Do you want to find out?" he asked.

"Part of me wants to find out. But I don't have a strong preference either way, don't need time to adjust to the idea of having a boy or girl. Besides I like surprises. Maybe we should wait till the baby comes?" Kelly furred her brows looking at Brandon.

"There were some valid points said. Although I do have a slight gender preference." Brandon grinned and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.

"You'd rather have a little hockey player then a little ballerina." Kelly smiled.

"Yes, but I'd love our little ballerina just as much as a little hockey player." He said kissing her stomach, before he moved up and kissed Kelly too, moving his hand up her thigh as he deepened the kiss.

"Mhm, you know that I'd love to, but I have to be at the foundation in an hour." Kelly sighed.

"And I need to go and finish some work. Our other baby is due in 2 days." Brandon laughed.

"We'll save this for the evening then." Kelly winked getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hi Kel!" Donna said as she arrived for their lunch together at Peach Pit.

"Donna!" Kelly smiled as the two of them hugged.

"Aww, look at that adorable bump." Donna said noticing the small but now visible bump that Kelly was spotting in her floral dress.

"I can't hide it anymore." Kelly giggled. "But I'm actually enjoying it much more than I thought I would."

"I'm glad you are. So, tell me everything. How are you doing? How's work? Brandon? We haven't seen each other for like three days." Donna laughed as she bombarded Kelly with questions.

Kelly smiled at her friend. "I'm good, I'm actually enjoying this whole pregnancy thing. Current cravings are chocolate chip ice cream and pine-apple, even better when mixed together. Poor Brandon had to head out to grocery store yesterday at 11 pm, since we ran out of ice cream." She laughed. "Work's good, I'm still doing the rotation before they decide where they'll finally place me. But there's still this small part of me wondering…" Kelly bit her lip.

"Wondering about what?" Donna asked.

"Wondering if I shouldn't pursue the masters in psychology. But it's probably out of question for the next few years." Kelly caressed her bump.

"You can still go back to school when the baby is here."

"Yeah, maybe." Kelly said wondering why she even brought it up. "And you also asked about Brandon. Well he and Steve are all caught up with Beverly Beat. The first issue is coming out in two days."

"I still can't believe they went into it." Donna laughed.

"Me neither, but at least Brandon is not mopping around the house, all beaten up because no one is willing to give him a chance." Kelly said as she saw Nat approaching them.

"My two favorite ladies." Nat smiled. "What can I bring you?"

"I'll have salad, peach pie and iced tea." Kelly ordered.

"And I'll have the same, just swap the iced tea for coffee." Donna said.

"Coming your way." Nat smiled. "Pregnancy does really agree with you, Kelly." He added.

"Thanks, Nat!" Kelly smiled.

"Are you and Brandon going to find out what you are having?" asked Donna as Nat left them.

"We decided on delivery surprise in the end. But I've a feeling that it'll be a boy. Don't say anything to Brandon though, otherwise he'd be already buying skates for him." Kelly giggled rolling her eyes.

"He does want to have a son badly." Donna laughed too.

"Yes, just like every man. But I know he'd love a daughter just as much as a son. So tell me, how is it living with David alone after me and Clare moved out?"

"Don't take me wrong, I loved having you and Clare around, but it's just amazing." Donna laughed.

"I can understand you. Sometimes I wish me and Brandon were also living alone, but that's not going to happen anytime soon." Kelly sighed.

"How are you going to solve it once the baby comes?" Donna asked.

"The baby will stay in our room at the beginning, later we will see. We haven't really talked about it that much and there is also no other option now. It's a three bedroom house and all three bedrooms are taken."

"Maybe Val will stay in Buffalo permanently." Donna laughed.

"I don't think I'll be that lucky." Kelly laughed too as they food arrived.

* * *

It was already past midnight when Brandon walked into his and Kelly's room, Kelly already sound asleep on her half of the bed. He turned on the light on his nightstand and sat on the bed watching her sleep peacefully. The phone call he received hours ago still on his mind, leaving him with feelings of excitement and worry at the same time. He was not sure what to do, as tempting as the offer was it would change their life completely and with a child on the way he was not sure if they were ready for another change this soon. He got quickly changed and laid under the sheets wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He looked over the group of his friends. They were at After Dark celebrating the success of the first issue of Beverly Beat. His eyes stopped at Kelly, she was having great time chatting with Donna, he smiled as he saw her hand resting on her stomach, she was doing it a lot lately without even noticing. He still haven't told anyone, except Steve, about the phone call he received days ago, just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly felt her arms sliding around her neck. "Can we go home? I'm getting tired." She asked sweetly.

"Sure, Kel. I'm having enough myself, it was a long day." They said goodbye to their friends and left the club.

Kelly eyed Brandon while they were driving home, he has been remarkably quiet the last two days, mostly lost in his own thoughts. She was sure that something was going on and since it was taking him so long to talk about it, it was nothing good. She rested her hand on his knee. "Is everything okay with you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied quickly looking at the road.

"You know that you're a terrible liar." she looked at him.

"Yes, I do."

"So care to tell me what's going on?" she questioned him again.

"Not here and not now. It's not the right time." He hissed, hoping that she'll let him be.

Normally she'd let him be, seeing that he was getting annoyed which all alone was very untypical for Brandon, but not this time. "Will there ever be a right time?" She asked quietly.

_No_, he replied in his head, there would never be a good time to talk about something that could drastically change not only his life, but hers too. He knew that they had to talk about it really soon, so he turned the car and drove back.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked surprised.

"Somewhere where we can talk." He replied.

They arrived at the beach 10 minutes later, Brandon got out of the car and grabbed two blankets from the trunk. He waited for Kelly and took her hand leading her to the shore in silence. He laid one of the blankets down and sat down on it motioning to Kelly to do the same, he wrapped the other blanket around them when she did so.

"So what's going on?" Kelly asked after a bit of silence.

„I got a job offer, from Washington Post." His voice trailed off.

„Washington?" she whispered.

„Yes." He looked into the distance.

„Did you take it?"

„Not yet."

„But you want to, right?" Kelly questioned looking at him, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

He put an arm around her shoulder and held her close. „No, unless you go to Washington with me. I won't leave you and our child here." He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

„Until when they need your decision?"

„By the end of week." He whispered. Kelly rested her head on her knees, she felt like a ton of bricks hit her. She knew that this was Brandon's dream. But she was not sure if they can handle a child thousand miles away from home without any support system. Her mom wasn't exactly ideal, but Kelly was sure that she'd help them with the baby at the beginning and so would her friends.

„Okay." She heard herself whisper.

„Okay?" Brandon asked unsure what that meant.

Kelly nodded, „I'll move to Washington with you."

„Are you sure, Kel?" he asked surprised.

„I know how much you want this job Brandon and I'm not going to be the one who'll stop you from fulfilling your dreams." she looked into his eyes. „I love you."

„I love you too, Kel. You've no idea how much." he leaned in and kissed her.

"I do have a slight idea." She whispered in between the kisses.

* * *

Kelly fiddled with the sheets on their bed as she listened to Brandon's muffled voice. She hasn't been this nervous and scared since she took the home pregnancy test what now seemed years ago. She was waiting for Brandon who was on the phone with Mr. Orson from Washington Post, replaying the events of the previous evening in her mind, not sure whom she surprised more with her reaction, Brandon or herself. His voice suddenly quieted and she heard the steps coming closer, Kelly took a deep breath as he sat next to her on their bed.

"They want me in Washington next Monday." Brandon said putting his hand around Kelly's shoulders.

"That leaves us with four days to get everything ready." She whispered.

"Yes. Unless you stay here, till everything's ready in Washington."

Kelly shook her head. "I want to go right away with you."

"Are you sure? Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to wait, you're five months pregnant after all."

"I'm pregnant, not sick." She hit his arm playfully.

"Okay, okay, you won. So where do we start?" he asked.

"Well, I need to tell my mom, we need to tell everyone, pack everything, we need tickets and we need to make some arrangements in Washington too, where are we going to stay?" Kelly pointed out.

"Washington is taken care of, the newspaper will pay for the hotel for the first two weeks and we can start looking for apartment once we get there and we also have booked tickets." Brandon said.

"Okay, that's two things down. I think I'm going to talk to my mom first."

"Do you want me to go there with you?"

"Better not. I'm not sure how she'll take the news." Kelly said with a worried look on her face.

"Alright. I'll talk with Steve in the meantime. He was not very excited when I told him about the offer, will be probably even less excited when I'll tell him that I accepted it." Brandon sighed.

"You can't really blame him." Kelly said resting her head on his shoulder.

"No, I can't…I wish this offer came before we started with Beverly Beat." Brandon said kissing the top of her head.

"Does he have anyone else who can take your job now?"

"He mentioned that there was someone, but no names. I should go to the office and talk to him. I'll see you later." He kissed Kelly before he left the room.

* * *

About an hour later Kelly arrived at her mother's house. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Here goes nothing, she thought. She was almost sure that her mother will flip out over the news, the question was just how bad it was going to be.

Jackie Taylor opened the door, surprised to see her daughter there. "Kelly! I was not expecting you." She hugged her and let her in.

"Hi mom!" she walked into the living room. "Is Erin here?" She didn't want her sister to be around in case it got ugly.

"No she's out with Mel." Jackie replied.

"Good. I need to talk to you." Kelly said sitting down with serious look on her face.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Jackie asked sitting across from Kelly.

"I'm moving to Washington with Brandon." Kelly said looking at her mom. "He's got an offer from Washington Post and accepted it today." Her voice trailed off.

"What? Tell me you're joking!" Jackie asked shocked by the news.

"No. We're leaving on Sunday."

"You know Kelly, over the years you made a bunch of stupid decisions. But this one probably tops everything, first you get pregnant and now decide to move across the country?"

"Thanks mom! That's a really nice reaction." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"What did you expect? Did you thought for a second how are you going to take care of a child alone?" Jackie asked.

"I won't be alone, Brandon will be there too." Kelly argued.

"He'll be working. Most of the time you'll be alone, without family and without your friends." Jackie said concerned.

Kelly knew that there was some truth in her mother's words but the decision was already made. "So what do you expect me to do? Stay here with my friends and family and let Brandon go? Raise our child without the father around?" Kelly felt the tears in her eyes. "I don't want my child to go through the same thing I did, growing up with my father permanently coming in and out of my life."

"You know what Kelly, you wouldn't be in this mess if you were not so careless months ago." Jackie snapped.

"No I wouldn't, but me and Brandon are trying to get the best out of it, too bad you haven't noticed. We're leaving on Sunday."

Jackie laughed, "I don't want any hysterical phone calls once the child is here and you don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it, you won't hear from me. Ever." With that Kelly grabbed her things and left the house.

* * *

Brandon arrived home hours later. "Kel, I'm home." He shouted, when there was no answer he walked up the stairs to their room. He found her curled on the bed, staring out of the window her eyes red from crying, he sat next to her and run his hand through her hair. "It didn't go well, right?"

Kelly nodded. "She totally flipped out."

"Don't worry, she'll come around."

"I don't think so. I told her I won't talk to her again, ever." Kelly whispered.

"You didn't mean it." Brandon continued to stroke her head.

"I did…" Suddenly Kelly grabbed Brandon's hand and rested it on her stomach. "Did you feel the baby?"

"Yes, it was cool." Brandon smiled.

"It feels so much more real, now that I can feel the baby." Kelly said with a smile on her lips too. "How about your talk with Steve?"

"He took it better than I thought he would. The new chief editor will start tomorrow." Brandon said.

"Anyone I know?" Kelly asked getting up and moving to sit next to Brandon.

"I don't think so. I didn't know her either, her name is Janet."

Kelly laughed, "Too bad that I won't be here to see how that one goes. Steve working with a woman who he is not or wasn't in relationship with."

"Well you never know." Brandon winked. "We should probably start packing."

"Yes, we should. I've no idea where to start though." Kelly sighed.

"Let's go through the clothes first." Suggested Brandon as he stood up from the bed.

"Okay, we have to start somewhere." Kelly said as she followed him.

**Author's note:** Sorry, brankel1 I had to ship them away from LA so no more Brandon & Steve working together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'll miss you so much." Donna whispered hugging Kelly closely.

"I'll miss you too, Don." Kelly whispered her face already streaked with tears.

It was Sunday afternoon and Brandon and Kelly were saying goodbye to their friends at LAX airport.

"Kel, we need to go." Brandon said placing his hand on Kelly's back. The two girls reluctantly let go of each other, Kelly took Brandon's hand as David wrapped his arms around Donna watching Brandon & Kelly disappear through security control.

While waiting for the boarding to start, Kelly rested her head on Brandon's shoulder. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." He said kissing the top of her head. "But we'll make it." He took her hand into his giving her a reassuring squeeze as they boarded the plane.

* * *

"Kel, how many times do I have to tell you, that I don't want to see you lifting any boxes." Brandon said as he walked into the bedroom of their apartment carrying a few boxes with their clothes.

"I thought you won't see me." Kelly replied with a cheeky smile as she set the box on their bed.

"Women." He mumbled as he walked out of the room to get the rest of their stuff that belonged to bedroom.

It was their second week in Washington. After a weeklong stay in hotel, they finally found a two bedroom apartment they liked and could afford and their belongings arrived just in time too. Kelly put another pile of clothes into the dresser and rested her hands on her hips. Her back was killing her, but there was no way she was going to tell Brandon, not being exactly in a mood for another lecture. He figured it out himself as he walked into the bedroom with the last boxes.

"See, I told you." He raised his eyebrows. "When are you finally going to listen to me?"

"You talk way too much." She told him playfully.

"But I'm right most of the time." He winked at her. "Come here, I'll make it all better." He pushed the clothes on the bed aside and motioned for her to sit there. When she did he started to massage her back.

"That feels good." Kelly moaned.

"I bet it does." He smiled as he continued.

"I'm glad we found this apartment, one more day at the hotel and I'd go crazy." Kelly laughed.

"I agree, it felt weird returning to the hotel each evening after work. Now I'll be coming home and that'll feel way better." Brandon smiled. "So did you hear anything from the foundation?"

"No, they are supposed to call today, but nothing yet. I don't think I'll get the job though."

"Why do you think so? You said the interview went well and you also have good recommendation from LA branch."

"I'm not exactly the ideal employee, she pointed to her growing belly. Why should they bother with someone who'll be there for max. three months?" Kelly sighed.

"Well you never know. I wouldn't be surprised if you get the job despite of everything." He smiled. "You were great back at the LA branch, they always need anyone who's willing to help and it's not like you'll be at maternity leave forever and forget everything you learned."

"You're probably right, I just can't help being nervous about it. Maybe putting away the rest of the clothes will take my mind of it." She stood up.

"Okay. But remember no lifting of heavy boxes, it's not good for you and the baby." Brandon smiled before he gave her quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be in the living room, if you need anything just call me."

"Yes, mom." She laughed as her cell phone started to ring.

"Kelly Taylor speaking."

"Hello Ms. Taylor, this is Amanda Lark from the Foundation. I'm calling to tell you that you got the job at the Foundation."

"That's great. Thank you!" Kelly said smiling.

"When can you start?" Ms. Lark asked.

"Anytime." Kelly replied.

"How does Wednesday sound?"

"Wednesday sounds great."

"Okay, I'll see you then on Wednesday at 9 am at the office."

"Thank you! Bye!"

"Bye!" Ms. Lark said before Kelly hung up her phone.

"Brandon!" she yelled.

"Right behind you." He laughed. "So?"

"I got the job." Kelly said overjoyed.

"I told you so!" He wrapped his arms around her. "Up for a little celebration?"

"Always." Kelly winked at him. "What do you have on your mind Mr. Walsh?"

"We still haven't tested the new bed." He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"That sounds like a plan." Kelly said in between the kisses. "I'm in." She giggled as he lowered her on the bed and started kissing her feverishly and the piles of clothes landed on floor.

* * *

As the weeks rolled over Brandon was more and more immersed in his work. Late hours and working weekends became nothing unusual. Kelly rolled in the bed trying to find comfortable position which was becoming more and more complicated with her growing belly. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 12:26am. She sighed as her eyes wandered to the empty space next to her. Brandon called her hours back that he'd be late again.

She slowly run her fingers over his pillow. What if her mom was right? What if she was indeed going to be alone once the baby came? She tried to push those thoughts away as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kel, you sure you're okay?" Brandon asked studying her as she held onto the back of chair. Being a few days shy of her due date he became even more anxious when it came to her and anything unexpected was immediately sending him to worrying mode.

"I'm fine, Brandon. It was probably just the baby kicking hard, I was just not expecting it." Kelly said truthfully still holding the chair as the pain eased away.

"Maybe you should go back to bed and rest."

"That's what I've done the whole day." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of it, I can't lay on my back, I can't lay on my side, whatever I'm doing I just feel uncomfortable, I just want to be done with this whole pregnancy thing." Kelly whimpered.

"I know baby, it'll be over soon. Just two more weeks to go." He stood up and hugged her as much as her belly allowed him to.

"Thanks! I know I'm being such a baby right now, but I just can't help it." She kissed him softly snuggling to him.

"You're entitled to it. You're pregnant and your hormones are messed up." Brandon chuckled.

Kelly gasped as she felt the pain returning, all she could do was hold the chair again.

Brandon looked at her concerned. "Were you having these pains before? Like when you were in bed?"

"I did feel some pain, but not as strong as this." She said truthfully as the pain slowly eased away.

"We should probably head to the hospital."

"Why? You think I'm in labor?"

"I don't know, but if these are contractions, they are less than 5 minutes apart. Since I'm not exactly sure how to deliver a baby, that's probably the best thing to do."

"Alright. But be prepared that it might be just a false alarm." Kelly laughed.

"We will see." He grabbed her hand as they walked outside their apartment.

During the drive to the hospital they could already tell that these were really contractions as they were getting more painful and returned regularly. Brandon helped Kelly out of the car once they arrived at the hospital and seated her in the waiting room, while he filled up the paperwork. Minutes later Kelly was checked up and immediately sent to labor & delivery. Her water broke shortly after she was wheeled there.

Five hours later Brandon held Kelly's hand and rubbed her back as she was breathing through yet another contraction, they were now coming close together and he could tell that Kelly was slowly getting tired. Being her stubborn self she refused the epidural when the doctor offered it to her.

"So how are we doing?" Dr. Levin asked the nurse once she walked back into the room.

"The contractions are coming close together." The nurse replied.

"Alright." She turned her attention to Kelly. "I'll check you again Kelly. Let's see how you are progressing."

Kelly nodded, still holding Brandon's hand for dear life. He gently kissed the top of her head, "You're doing great, Kel." He looked at the monitor, "There's another one coming."

"I need to push." Kelly screamed as the contraction came.

"Just breath, Kelly. No pushing yet." The doctor said while still checking her. "Okay, it looks that you're fully dilated. We'll start with the next one."

Kelly took a deep breath and nodded. "The baby will be here in no time." Brandon whispered as he helped her to position herself on the bed.

"Okay, here comes another one. Give me a big push" Dr. Levin said. Brandon reached around and grabbed Kelly's leg as she pushed.

"You're doing great Kelly. Now give me another big one." Dr. Levin cheered.

By the fifth one Kelly's scream was mixed with a cry as the baby emerged.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Levin said as she placed the baby on Kelly's chest.

Kelly felt the tears built up in her eyes as she stared at her son in awe, she had never felt so much love for anyone before. She felt Brandon kiss her forehead. "He's beautiful, Kel. You did an amazing job here." He said as he softly kissed her lips.

"I couldn't have done that without you." She looked up at him. "I love you, Brandon."

"I love you, too." He held her close caressing his sons tiny hand.

After a bit of bonding time, the nurse took the baby boy to be checked and cleaned and Brandon followed her while Kelly was getting cleaned too.

"He's a big boy, 8 lbs. exactly." The nurse said to Brandon as she finished swaddling him into his blanket and handed him to Brandon. "Do you have a name for him?"

"Not yet." Brandon said as he looked at his yawning son in his arms. "Someone is tired here." He smiled at him as he carried him back to Kelly who was now comfortably resting in bed. He felt his cell vibrate in his pocket as he handed him to her.

He quickly pulled the cell out and read the text smiling broadly. "I'll be right back." He said as he kissed Kelly's forehead.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused.

"You'll see." He smiled as he walked out of the room.

Minutes later Brandon opened the door to Kelly's room before peeking inside and letting the three guests in.

"Donna! David! Steve!" Kelly called out surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't think that we'd miss this, did you?" Steve asked as he headed to her and gave her hug.

"But how did you guys know?" Kelly asked surprised but more than happy to see their friends.

"Let's just say that we received a phone call this morning that today might be the day, so we caught the first plane to Washington." Donna said as she walked to Kelly too.

Kelly smiled broadly. "I'm so glad to see you guys."

David walked to her hugging her too "So, can I hold my nephew?"

"Sure." Kelly handed the baby to him as Brandon sat next to her on the bed. "Thanks baby!" she kissed Brandon. "This is the best surprise ever. But how did you know that the baby will come today?"

"I just had a feeling it will and I was right." He grinned.

"So, what's his name?" Donna asked.

"We have picked a name, but we agreed that we'll use it only if it fits him and we haven't talked about that yet." Brandon said.

"I think it fits him." Kelly said looking at Brandon.

"So do I." Brandon smiled. "In that case, Donna, David, Steve please meet James Taylor Walsh."

"Little Jim" Steve chuckled. "I bet your father will be excited."

"And honored to have his first grandchild named after him." Brandon chuckled too. "But we just loved the name for a boy and kept coming back to it."

Little James was held by everyone before Steve passed him back to Kelly. "I think all three of you need to rest now. It has been a long and exciting day for you. We will head to find a hotel and come and see you tomorrow again." Donna said.

"You can stay at our apartment, it has two bedrooms. I'll stay here with Kelly and James anyway." Brandon said.

"Are you sure?" Donna asked.

"Yes, there is no way we'd want you to stay in hotel. There is plenty of space at our place." Kelly said too, before Brandon handed them the keys and wrote down the address.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." They all said unison, before they walked out of the room.

Kelly rested back against the pillows as they walked out of the room with James resting on her chest. "I think we have a phone call to make." She smiled at Brandon while gently caressing her sleeping sons back.

"Yes." He smiled too. "I think it's already around 7am in Hong Kong so we won't wake them up." Brandon dialed the phone number.

"Cindy Walsh speaking." He heard his mom say.

"Hi mom, it's Brandon."

"Oh, hi Brandon. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's great." He said looking at Kelly and James. "Is dad somewhere around you?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Great, can you put him on the line too?"

"Already happened." She said

"Hi son."

"Hi dad. I'll put you both on the loud-speaker."

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Walsh." Kelly said as Brandon wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi Kelly." They both said.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Cindy asked already suspecting the answer.

"It would have been better in person, but since we're thousand miles away from each other we'll do this over the phone." Brandon teased for a bit more. "Me and Kelly would like to introduce you, your first grandson."

"Oh my god. I'm grandma." Cindy said overjoyed. "Congrats to you two! Now we want all the details."

"He was born at 7:26 pm, weighs 8 lbs exactly and is 20 1/2 inches long." Kelly said.

"He has big blue eyes and so far he is bald, which means that he's 100% Walsh." Brandon chuckled.

Jim laughed too. "What's his name?"

"We've decided on James Taylor Walsh." They heard Jim sniffing on the other end.

"I think your dad is honored." Cindy laughed softly. "How did the labor go?"

"Kelly was amazing." Brandon said. "A real trooper."

"I'm glad that everything went well. Now get some rest, all three of you." Cindy said.

"We wanted to surprise you first, but now you better prepare yourself for it. We'll come to visit the three of you over the Christmas." Jim said.

"That's great." Kelly said smiling, she was glad that Brandon's parents were going to see James soon.

"We can't wait to see you." Brandon said.

"Bye." They all said.

Kelly smiled. "Your dad was really surprised."

"Yes, he was not expecting it at all." Brandon chuckled. "We made the right choice."

"We did." Kelly rested back at the bed.

"You want to call your mom?" Brandon asked despite knowing the answer.

Kelly shook her head. "I don't feel like talking to her."

"Okay." He said putting the cell back in his pocket. He did not agree with Kelly on this, but he was not going to push it now. David probably already called Jackie anyway.

"I think we should really get some sleep now." Kelly said yawning.

"I agree." Brandon took James of her chest and laid him in the bassinet before returning to Kelly and kissing her softly. "Good night, mommy."

"Good night, daddy" she smiled before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kelly groaned when she woke up to the soft whimper which she knew would grow in intensity very soon. She glanced at the clock which red 3 am. Pushing the blanket aside she got up and headed to James' crib.

"Shh, mommy's here." She talked to her son softly as she picked him up from his crib and headed to the living room hoping that the two of them won't wake Brandon up.

Kelly sat on the sofa and pulled down the strap of her tank top before she started feeding James. She couldn't believe that he was already six weeks old, the time was flying for sure. It were busy six weeks, although David and Steve returned to LA two days after James was born, Donna stayed with them for a week after they were released from hospital. Few days after that Andrea and Hannah visited them for a few days and finally over the Christmas Jim & Cindy Walsh came to meet their grandson.

She gently caressed her son's cheek while feeding him. Her mind wandered back to the fight she and Brandon had that evening. She knew she was being irrational and selfish, but ever since everyone left she felt alone and Brandon's long hours at work just added to that.

Kelly felt a soft kiss on her neck. "You know that you're beautiful when you feed him?" Brandon mumbled watching them.

"Only when I feed him?" Kelly chuckled.

"No, not only." He laughed. "It's just my new favorite sight."

"I'm sorry about tonight, Brandon. I shouldn't have…" Kelly started, but Brandon cut her short.

"Don't be sorry, Kel. I'm glad you told me how you feel."

"You are?"

Brandon nodded sitting next to her on the sofa. "Although we could have avoided the yelling part." He laughed softly.

"True." Kelly smiled too. "I know why you work so much, we have to live off something. I just miss you."

"I know, Kel. I miss you too and James, but right now there is no way to change that." Brandon said taking James from her as she finished feeding him.

"I know." She watched Brandon burping James and snuggling him before he fell back asleep. "I think he's out hon." Kelly smiled.

"I think so too. Let's go back to bed."

They both headed into their bedroom, Brandon laying James in his crib and then joining Kelly in their bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close kissing her neck. "Except you and James I'm missing something else too." He whispered.

Kelly smiled into the dark and loosened herself from Brandon's embrace turning to face him. "With all the yelling yesterday I forgot to tell you, the doctor told me that we can."

Brandon raised his eyebrows and kissed her deeply. "It's been a long time."

Kelly giggled when she came for air. "Need refreshing course?"

"Are you offering?" Brandon pulled her on top of him.

"I am." Kelly smiled and kissed him deeply running her hands down his chest.

"Good." He mumbled into the kiss as he let his hands explore the soft curves of her body.

* * *

Next morning Brandon hurried into the office of Washington Post. Being over 30 minutes late he tried to sneak to his desk hoping that his boss did not notice. But as it turned out, this was not his lucky day.

"Big O wants to see you in his office, Walsh." His colleague Jerry Rowlinski informed him with a grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks." Brandon replied through clenched teeth. Jerry was part of the reason of Brandon's long hours. They started in Washington Post at around the same time and somehow developed a natural rivalry. But this time it looked that it will be Jerry who'll laugh at the end. Brandon dropped his belongings on his desk and headed to Mr. Orson's office. He knocked on the door and after hearing muffed "Come in" he headed inside.

Mr. Orson looked up from the paper he was reading.. "Walsh, so you're finally here. Take a seat." He motioned towards one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Brandon sat down, "Mr. Orson I'm sorry that I was late…" he started but was soon interrupted.

"We'll deal with that one later, that's not why I wanted to talk to you." He put the paper down looking at Brandon. "You know that I attend the Journalist Convention in London every year."

Brandon nodded. "Each year I take one of the younger journalist with me, it's a great opportunity to network and gain experience. We had a management meeting yesterday and we all agreed that this year you'll join me at the convention." Brandon's eyes grew big. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Orson smiled. "We really value the work you do here, Walsh. We'll be flying to London next Monday. As for you being late today, I know that you have a young son, but try to be here on time." Mr. Orson smiled amused.

"I'll do my best and thank you again." Brandon couldn't believe his luck. It was going to be a good day after all.

"You came to pack your things?" Jerry smirked as Brandon walked past his desk.

"You can dream, Rowlinski. You won't get rid of me that easily." Brandon said turning his computer on. For a bit he contemplated calling Kelly right away, but then decided against it. Although their argument from the previous day was settled he knew that going away for two weeks will be a sensitive topic and they better talk about it in person.

* * *

"Kel, I'm home." Brandon called when he walked inside their apartment. He was a bit surprised when he heard no reply, he peeked into the bedroom thinking that maybe they were both asleep, but there was no one there. Just as he changed and walked out of the bedroom he heard the door open and Kelly walked in carrying James in his car seat and a few bags in her other hand. He walked to her quickly taking the car seat from her.

"Thanks baby." She said heading into the kitchen to drop the bags on the counter. Then returned to living room where Brandon was taking sleepy James out of his car seat. "You're home early today." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Women, one can never satisfy them." Brandon rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey!" Kelly giggled. "I was not complaining this time. It's a welcomed change."

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Taylor. I was getting worried when you two were not home." Brandon smiled.

"We run out of a few things and someone was fussy the whole morning, so I couldn't make it to the store earlier. If I knew that driving would do the trick and he'd fall asleep, I'd have gone earlier." Kelly laughed. "He'll be probably asleep for a bit, did not nap in the morning at all."

"I'll put him in his crib then."

"Alright, I'll go and start on the dinner." Kelly turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"Kel?"

"Yes?" she turned back to him.

"How about we order a take out tonight? With James asleep we can have some time for us. Watch a movie and chat or something."

"I'd love that." Kelly smiled.

"Okay, I'll get this little one in his crib and then I'm all yours." Brandon grinned.

"I need to put away the groceries and change, but you can pick the movie in the meantime."

"I'm on my way." Brandon said as he headed towards their bedroom.

Minutes later Kelly and Brandon were snuggled on the sofa watching a movie. "So what happened?" Kelly asked.

"What do you mean?" Brandon put his arms around her.

"You're home early. Want to spent some "us" time…" Kelly ran her fingers over Brandon's hand that was holding her.

"I want to spent some time with my girlfriend. Is that a crime?"

"No, it isn't. But I know when something is bothering you." Kelly giggled.

"You, know me all too well."

"So spill the beans." Kelly sat up turning to him.

"There is a Journalist Convention in London every year. Mr. Orson told me today that I'll be going with him this year." Brandon said.

"When is it taking place?"

"It starts on Monday and it's two weeks long." Brandon looked at her expecting tears and anger, but saw a smile instead.

"I'm so proud of you." Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him closely. Brandon smiled too enjoying the moment. "I never thought that you'll take it so well." He laughed.

"I'll miss you like crazy, but it's amazing that you got to go there. You remember what I told you that night at the beach when you told me about Washington?" She pulled away a bit looking him in the eyes.

"That you won't be the one to stop me from fulfilling my dreams." He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Right." Kelly nodded. "It might not seemed like that yesterday, but I mean it. I know how important this job is to you and you must do something very well when he's taking you with him after such a short time. Besides you can meet with Brenda while you're in London."

"I love you, Kel. You've no idea how much." Brandon leaned in and kissed her. What started as an innocent kiss quickly grew in intensity and soon they were making out on the sofa before a whimper coming from their bedroom interrupted their moment.

"The joys of parenthood." Brandon mumbled as Kelly lifted herself.

"Remember where we were. We'll finish it later." She winked at him as she headed to their bedroom.

Kelly soon returned carrying James in her arms. "I guess that's enough sleep for him." She said as she sat back on the sofa.

Brandon quickly kissed the top of his head. "Hey, you little thief. You stole your mommy from me." He caressed his cheek as James cracked a smile. "Oh, so you think it's funny." Brandon teased him as he started to tickle him. They all laughed enjoying their moment together.

After a bit James started fussing again. "I think I'll feed him." Kelly said.

"Alright. How about our dinner? Chinese?" Brandon asked grabbing his cell.

"Sounds good to me." Kelly said as she started feeding James.

Few hours later James was soundly asleep in his crib after having his bath, feeding and snuggle time with both parents. Brandon & Kelly were again snuggled on the sofa finishing the movie from afternoon.

"Brandon?"

"Yes, Kel?"

"What would you say, if I decided to go back to school in the fall? James will be 9 months when the fall semester starts and they have a great masters program at Washington University." Kelly fiddled with the blanket that has covered them. "He can go to the childcare centre there while I'm at school and I still get to spent a lot of time with him."

"I think it's a great idea, Kel." Brandon said playing with her hair.

She turned to face him. "You do?"

He nodded. "I know that you wanted to go for your masters right after university, but then we were pregnant. We'll handle it. There's just one problem." He smiled mischievously.

"What's that?" Kelly asked confused.

"We need to schedule our wedding before August of this year." He laughed as he saw the shocked expression on Kelly's face.

"You want to marry me?" Kelly asked still stunned.

"Babe, I wanted to marry you already over two years ago. You moved with me across the country, gave me a beautiful son, you're showing me every day how much you love me and our little family…this is meant to be forever." He smiled before he pulled Kelly to sit on the sofa and dropped to one knee in front of her. "Kelly Marlene Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Kelly said as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Brandon brushed away her tears before he leaned in and kissed her his heart beating rapidly in his rib cage.

"I think it's time to move that ring from your chain on your finger." He whispered resting his forehead against hers as they came for air.

Kelly reached for her chain unfastening it quickly before she handed their ring to Brandon. He smiled as he slipped it on her finger. "Perfect." He whispered before he leaned in kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brandon looked at the contents of his suitcase for one last time before zipping it up and setting it on the bedroom floor.

"Do you have everything?" Kelly walked into the bedroom carrying James.

"I think so. But I'll leave here two persons, that I know I'll miss terribly." He kissed her softly and caressed his sons cheek.

"I'll miss you too." Kelly said trying to hide her sadness. "You should probably go, the taxi is already downstairs."

He pulled her and James into a hug. "I'll miss you two, take good care of your mom buddy," he planted a kiss on James' forehead.

"Bye Kel. I'll call you as soon as we land in London." He kissed her again.

"Okay, have fun at the convention and greet Brenda from me when you two meet." She smiled as she followed him to the door.

"Love you." He whispered as he looked at her for the last time.

"Love you too, Brandon." She watched him until the elevator door closed behind him. Closing the door to their apartment she finally allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. She didn't know why she felt the need to cry, he'll be back in two weeks and she'll manage it with James also alone, probably her hormones were still messed up.

* * *

"Bye, I love you too." Kelly said into her cell, before she put it back on the coffee table. Brandon was gone for three days and everything was going great for Kelly and James, although she did miss him a lot especially in the evenings, as she was not used to fall asleep alone.

Kelly was surprised when she heard the doorbell rang, not expecting anyone. Heading to the door she quickly peeked into the bedroom checking on James, but he was still sound asleep in his crib. "Mom?" Kelly said surprised when she opened the door and saw her mother standing there. She was probably the last person Kelly would expect to see standing there, or second from last, her father would be an even bigger surprise.

"Hi Kelly!" Jackie Taylor said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kelly moved so Jackie could walk in the apartment. She was still in shock to see her mother there. She navigated her into the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water will be fine."

"Alright. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." She hurried into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Her mother was there, the very same person she promised herself months ago she'll never talk to again. She was almost sure that Brandon had his hands in this, although he never said it, she knew that he did not approve her decision about cutting her mother out of her life. She sighed before she grabbed two glasses and poured the sparkling water into them. Taking a deep breath she headed back into the living room hoping this will not turn into another argument.

"Here you go," Kelly said placing the glasses on the coffee table before she sat on the other end of sofa her mother was sitting on. "So, what brings you to Washington?"

"Mel has a conference here, so me and Erin joined him."

"That's nice. How are they doing?"

"They are fine. Erin misses you a lot." Jackie said.

"Don't do this mom." Kelly shook her head.

"Don't do what, Kelly?"

"Don't drag Erin into this to make me feel guilty."

"You're right. I'm sorry about what happened back in Los Angeles. I know I said some hurtful things since you told me about your pregnancy and move, and you have every right to be mad at me. As some time passed I can see that I was completely wrong, you did the right thing for you, Brandon and your son when you followed your heart. I know it may take some time, but I'd love to be part of your and your family's life again one day." She could see tears in Jackie's eyes when she finished. She never thought that her mom would actually apologize for everything.

"I've missed you mom." Kelly whispered feeling tears in her eyes too as she hugged her.

"I've missed you too, Kelly."

As the two of them pulled apart and wiped away their tears, Jackie asked. "Do you think I can see my grandson now?"

"I think so." Kelly smiled as she stood up and led her mother to the bedroom. James was still asleep in his crib.

"He's beautiful, Kelly." Jackie whispered. "He looks a lot like you when you were a baby."

"But he has Brandon's eyes." Kelly smiled. "He's a good baby, can be a handful when he wants, but I can't complain much. He probably takes after his father."

"Brandon is a good boy. I see that you two moved on next level." Jackie pointed towards the engagement ring on Kelly's finger.

"Yes, last week. We want to get married this year, probably sometime during the summer. We haven't really talked about the date yet. But the wedding will take place before August as I want to go back to school." Kelly smiled.

"I'm really proud of you Kelly. You and Brandon are doing a great job here."

"Thanks mom. So, you said that Mel & Erin are in Washington too?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, they are at the hotel."

"I think that they'd also like to meet the little guy." Kelly smiled.

"They were hoping for that." Jackie smiled too.

"Okay, I'll get myself and James ready and we can go."

"I'll wait for you two in the living room."

Kelly sat on the bed as her mom walked out of the room. She knew that she'd have to call Brandon later and thank him for this. Once again he was right.

* * *

Brandon arrived at the fancy restaurant in Kensington area a few minutes late. He was in London already for 10 days but was unable to free himself from the convention program to meet up with his twin until tonight. The waiter led him to the table in the back of the room. He smiled when he saw her, she looked a bit more grown up but otherwise hasn't changed a bit since the last time he saw her over three years ago.

She stood up and gave him a big hug. "Hey, little sister. You look great." Brandon looked her up as the two of them pulled apart.

"So do you, Bran." Brenda smiled. "Fatherhood agrees with you."

Brandon chuckled as the two of them sat down at the table. "Thanks sis! The little rascal is already keeping me and Kel on our toes and he's only two months old, I don't even want to imagine his teen years."

Brenda laughed. "I can't wait to finally meet my nephew over the summer. You and Kelly better be prepared that I will spoil him rotten."

Brandon groaned playfully. "Too bad you couldn't come over during the Christmas when mom and dad were in Washington."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the play, I would be on the first plane the same day he was born and you and Kelly wouldn't be able to get rid of me." Brenda said only half-joking.

The waiter came to take their orders. "So how are you and Kelly doing with a kid?" Brenda asked.

"We're good. Kel is still at home with James, but she will be going back to work in a month. And we actually got engaged before I left for London." Brandon smiled.

"Congrats! It was about time." Brenda laughed. "Knowing you, I though you two would be married before James was born."

"With the move and everything there was not enough time for that and I don't think Kelly would enjoy getting married while pregnant."

"You're right she wouldn't. So when are you guys getting married?"

"Probably sometime over the summer. We haven't set a date yet. But enough about us, how are you and Dylan doing?" Brandon asked.

"There is not such a thing as me and Dylan." Brenda said playing with her glass. "We broke up 6 months ago."

"Sorry sis, you never mentioned it." Brandon said feeling sorry that he brought the subject up.

"There was never a good time. He started drinking again and things went downhill from then. I think he's travelling Europe now at least that's what he wanted to do." She looked at Brandon. "We're probably not meant to be."

"Come on Bren, don't say that. He will come to his senses."

"Maybe he will, but I'm not sure if I'll be willing to take him back. We're not teenagers anymore and the only thing he so far proved to me as an adult is that he's irresponsible and unpredictable." Brenda sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bren." Brandon said as their food arrived. After the dinner Brandon walked Brenda back to her place.

"You want to go upstairs for a coffee?" She asked as they reached the building.

"I'd love to Bren, but I've to be up early tomorrow for a seminar. I don't think Mr. Orson would appreciate me falling asleep in there." Brandon chuckled.

"Too bad. So I'll see you in Washington in summer I guess." Brenda smiled softly.

"We can't wait. You're welcome to visit us anytime you find a free day in your busy schedule." Brandon smiled too.

"Thanks. Say hello to Kelly from me and give James a kiss from me." Brenda hugged him closely.

"I will. See you in summer little sis."

"Bye, Brandon!" She said before she turned around and headed to the front door.

"Bye, Bren!" He turned around and walked back down the street.

_I hope the Brandon/Brenda part is not **that** bad. I never really paid enough attention to her in the show as there were other characters I liked better, but as Brandon's sister I wanted her in the story at some point. I don't know when I'll have the opportunity to post new chapters on this story and my other one, as there lies a busy week ahead of me, so it's possible that there won't be any more updates this week._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Kel, you should see a doctor." Brandon said concerned as she walked out of the bathroom, it was the second time she threw up that morning.

"I'm fine. It's just a bug, it will go away on its own." Kelly plopped herself on the sofa, the truth was she felt tired and nauseous and James being cranky the last few days just added to it.

"If it's just a bug you don't want to pass it to James or me. Besides it's around already for three days and you've barely eaten anything since it started." He stood over her. Kelly groaned. "If you make an appointment with the doctor I'll stop harassing you." He flashed her a smile.

"Okay, I'll call there. You can be really annoying when you want to." She rolled her eyes getting up from the sofa.

"Yeah, I love you too." He watched her before she left the living room, turning his attention to James who was in his play pin. "You've a very stubborn mom, you know that?" He said while picking him up.

"10:30" Kelly said as she walked back into the living room.

"Okay, go get some rest until then, I'll take care of James."

"You don't have to work?" She asked surprised.

"I called in and talked with Mr. Orson while you were in the bathroom, I'll work from home today. Now go and get some sleep, I'll wake you up later so we'll be at the doctors on time."

"You sure that you'll handle work and James?"

"Positive, I've everything under control. Go to the bed now." He grinned coming to her and turning her in the direction of bedroom door.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Kelly rolled her eyes playfully as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Stubborn, I told you." He said to James who cracked a smile. "Let's go to get that article ready before we leave. You need to help me today buddy."

* * *

Kelly sat on the table in Dr. Owens office looking around before he walked in. "Hi Kelly!," he greeted her. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"That's a good thing I guess." Kelly smiled softly.

"Yes, it is. So what brings you here?"

"I've been throwing up for the last three days and feeling tired and nauseous in general. I think it's just a stomach bug though." Kelly rambled.

"Alright, it's entirely possible that it's just a bug, but I'd like to draw some blood for pregnancy test."

"Pregnancy test?" Kelly asked surprised expression on her face.

"Yes, nausea and tiredness are common pregnancy symptoms." The doctor looked at her.

"But that's impossible, I don't even have my period back after giving birth to James." She looked at him shocked.

"Did you have unprotected sex after your son was born?" Kelly stared in the distance. "Kelly?"

She barely nodded her head. "Yes, I guess."

"Then it's entirely possible that you're pregnant again."

She felt the tears in her eyes as the nurse disinfected her skin and draw some blood. The idea of being pregnant didn't even cross her mind when the nausea started, but after what the doctor said it suddenly made perfect sense.

The doctor put a plaster on her hand as he finished. "I'll come back with the results in 10 minutes."

"Okay." As the door closed behind him, she felt the tears on her cheeks. This shouldn't be happening, not like this again. She loved Brandon and she loved their son, but they were so not ready to have another child. She knew that abortion was not an option, she couldn't do it and even if she wanted there was no way that Brandon would let her do it. With James being three months old, he and the baby will be less than a year apart. How was she going to explain this one to Brandon? She closed her eyes hoping for the same thing as she did months ago, that the test will come back negative.

The door opened again as Dr. Owens walked back in. She looked at him but couldn't really read his expression. "So what's the result?" Kelly asked.

"You're pregnant." Kelly grabbed the table she was sitting on as she felt the room spinning in front of her. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"You should schedule an appointment with your doctor Kelly, with two pregnancies so close after each other, they'll want to watch you closely."

She nodded her head barely listening to him. How was she going to explain this to Brandon? This question kept popping up in her head. He was nothing but supportive the first time around, how would he react to this one? She tried to convince herself that they were in different places in their lives this time, but it wasn't really working.

"Kelly? Are you listening to me?" Dr. Owens asked.

"Yes, sorry." She looked at him.

"Okay, so as I said, take it easy and schedule appointment with your doctor as soon as possible."

She nodded absently. "Thank you, Dr. Owens. Bye!" She walked out of the door of his office, looking around the waiting room for Brandon and James. When she didn't see them there, she walked outside into the corridor, finally spotting them by one of the windows. Brandon pacing back and forth with James in his arms.

"Hey!" She tried to smile as she walked to them. "I thought you two left without me."

"No, we wouldn't do that. It was just a bit too noisy for him in there, he freaked out a bit. But all is good now." Brandon said giving James a little kiss on his head. "So what did the doctor said?"

She took a deep breath. "I….I…" she couldn't say it, she couldn't even look in his eyes.

"Kel, what's wrong?" He shifted James and pushed the hair out of her face with his free hand. "You can tell me." He ran his thumb down her cheek making her look at him.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Brandon." She stammered quickly looking down at the floor.

"What?!" He looked at her shocked.

"He did a pregnancy test and it came out positive." She whispered.

"How long?"

"I don't know, but I can't be more than six weeks along considering that we didn't have sex before that. He said I should schedule an appointment with my doctor." She finally lifted her eyes from the floor tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why? Is something wrong with you or the baby?" Brandon asked concerned.

"I don't think so, it's just that the two pregnancies are so close to each other." Brandon pulled her close to him wrapping his free arm around her.

"We will work this out, Kel." He kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright."

"Can we go home?" She whispered.

"Sure." Brandon said putting James back in his car seat and strapping him in it.

* * *

Brandon wrapped his arms around Kelly. He knew that as him, Kelly was unable to sleep. Neither of them was expecting the news they received that day.

"I'm scared, Brandon." She whispered into the dark.

"I know, Kel. Me too." He pulled her closer to him taking in her scent.

"Why is this happening? Everything was finally getting in place and now this." She felt the tears in her eyes again. "You're supposed to learn from your mistakes but I'm probably too dumb to do that." Kelly sighed.

"Don't say that. Last time I checked it took two to conceive a baby, so stop blaming yourself entirely." He kissed her neck running his hand down her thigh.

She groaned. "This is exactly what got us in trouble."

"Sorry, babe. Couldn't help it." He whispered.

"I'm not exactly in that mood today. My mom is going to kill me when she finds out."

"She won't. We'll work this out." Brandon said, trying to believe it.

Kelly sat up on the bed. "How? We're here without our families and friends. We're living from your income, I was supposed to go back to work next week, but now it's not even sure that the doctor will let me. Even if she lets me go back to work it will be just for a few months. We're going to have two kids under one. How are we going to work this out?"

He pulled her back down to him, letting her cry into his chest as he stroked her hair. He knew she made some valid points and the future was not looking very bright at that moment. "We'll just take it a day at a time. You will have your appointment on Wednesday and we will go from there. Okay?"

"Alright." Kelly whispered.

"Now get some sleep, Kel. God knows we won't have much of it once the second baby comes." He smiled still stroking her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Donna Martin speaking." Kelly heard on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Don. It's Kelly." She felt guilty for not calling her for a week, but lot of things have been going on.

"Hey there stranger. I though you disappeared from the face of the earth." Donna laughed. "Boys are keeping you busy right?"

"Yes, they are, both of them." Kelly laughed too, it was true after all.

"So when are you going back to work?"

"Today is my first day back at the Foundation. I miss James like crazy."

"Aww, it'll get better. He's in good hands in daycare."

"I know, it's just that I'm not used to not having him around me." Kelly smiled softly. "He was a complete angel when I dropped him off today, but I'm still feeling mommy guilt."

"You're doing what's right for all of you, so don't feel guilty about that. Besides, once you go back to school in August and drop the hours at Foundation you'll have a bit more time with him."

Kelly bit her lip. "I won't be going back to school in August."

"Why? What happened? You seemed pretty determined to go back the last time we talked together."

"Lots of things happened since then, Don." Kelly took a deep breath. "By the time the autumn semester starts I'll be seven months pregnant."

"What?" She heard the shock in Donna's voice.

"We did it again." Kelly whispered. "I'm due at the end of October."

"Wow. I mean congrats, Kel. I'm just surprised." Donna said trying to explain her reaction.

"That's okay, Don. Believe me, it was a complete shock for us too."

"How are you both feeling about it?"

"I'm not going to lie, we talked about a sibling for James, but more like in four or five years, when we're financially stable and have established careers. Since it happened now, we're getting used to the thought of having second baby lot sooner, I guess. For now we're glad that everything is okay and I could go back to the work."

"Were there any concerns?" Donna asked.

"Yes, but so far everything looks good and the doctor allowed me to go to work."

"I'm glad everything is okay for now. So how about the wedding?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it with everything else going on. If we get married before the second baby arrives it will be something small. So tell me what's new in LA?"

"We had Erin over this weekend since your mom and Mel went to San Francisco, David is spoiling her so much. You can be glad that he's not around James that often, otherwise he'd be spoiled rotten." They both laughed.

"I guess you're right. What about Steve and the newspaper?"

"The newspaper is good. Oh, and you remember how you were sad that you won't see him working with a women that he's not in relationship with?"

"Don't tell me…" Kelly laughed.

"Yes, he and Janet are together."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kelly laughed.

"Because you know him. They are actually very cute together."

"Okay, Don. It was nice to hear you, but I have to go back to work now, my lunch break is nearly over and please, don't tell anyone about the pregnancy, we haven't even talked to our parents yet." Kelly said.

"Don't worry, Kel. Your secret is safe with me, just promise me that you'll call me anytime you need to talk."

"You know, I will."

"Good. Bye, Kel!"

"Bye, Donna!" Kelly smiled as she closed her cell and put it on her desk. For the first time in the last days she was feeling a bit better about everything.

* * *

Kelly sat the last plate on the table as she heard her cell ring. She grabbed it quickly from the counter without looking at the caller ID.

"Yes?" She headed to the stove holding the cell with her shoulder while she stirred the sauce that was cooking there.

"Hi Kel."

"Brandon, are you nearly home?" Seeing that the sauce was ready she turned it off.

"I'm still in the office, Kel. It looks that it'll be a long evening." He paused.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." She tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry, hon. I really wanted to be with you and James tonight."

"That's okay. We both know what your job entails." She leaned against the counter

"Give James a goodnight kiss from me."

"I will." She said quietly.

"Love you. Bye!"

"Love you too." Kelly heard the beeping tone and knew he cancelled the call before her last words. She moved to the table and started to clean the plates, glasses and cutlery that was set there for dinner, before moving to the stove and putting the food into containers to be ready for the fridge. Suddenly she was not hungry anymore. It have been days since she and Brandon spend any time together. Usually he got up early in the morning and left for work, calling her around dinner time that he won't make it home until late. The weekends being only remotely better, he mostly cached up on his sleep and spent some time with James, before doing more work.

She leaned against the door frame between kitchen and living room resting her hand on her still flat stomach while watching James who was playing with his toys in the play pin. It was not supposed to be like this, without Brandon she felt alone. Yes, she had James but he was still too young to be a real partner for anything, she made a few new acquaintances in Washington, but her real friends and family were thousands miles away.

* * *

Brandon put his cell on the table. He knew that Kelly was disappointed even though she tried to act otherwise. The last weeks at work were not easy for him, the bosses finally had enough of Rowlinski and fired him at the beginning of the month which was good news for Brandon. They decided to hire a new aspiring writer, Emma Bennett. Brandon was the one who should help her around in the beginning, while his intentions were purely professional, hers were fairly questionable. By the third day she made it pretty clear that she was interested in him also on other than professional level and it looked that she was not willing to take no for an answer. Then came the news about the pregnancy, he sighted running his fingers through his hair.

"Giving you hard time again?" Emma smiled seductively as she sat on his table.

"That's none of your business, Emma." He replied with slight irritation in his voice.

"I already made you a less complicated offer." She said running her hand down his arm.

He brushed it off, "I already told you I'm not interested."

"You will be." She winked at him. "No man can resist offer like that for too long." She smiled biting her lower lip.

"I'll be the exception then. Don't you have a work to finish?" He asked now clearly irritated.

"Yeah, I do." She flashed him a smile. "I'll see you later, Brandon." She hopped off his table and walked to hers.

He sighed looking at the computer screen again. The sooner he'll finish his work, the sooner he'll get rid of Emma for that day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kelly walked into the office of Washington Post. Despite Brandon working there already for months she never visited the place before. The guy at reception desk was kind enough to let her in and gave her instruction where to find Brandon's desk, she found it easily, the only missing thing was Brandon. For a bit she contemplated to leave the keys he left at home there with a note, but then she heard his familiar voice.

She turned around just in time to see him appear from behind the corner, a young red-haired woman walking next to him. They were both wrapped up in the conversation they were having. On a second look maybe too wrapped, her hand was resting on his back as she was talking to him their heads leaning to each other. Kelly bit her lip. It took Brandon several seconds before he noticed her standing by his desk.

"Kelly! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"You forgot your keys." She held them up for him. "After I dropped James off at daycare, I made a stop here…in case you come when we're both already asleep."

"Thanks babe." He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

They heard Emma clear her throat. "Where are my manners." Brandon said jokingly, not really excited about what he was about to do.

"Kel, this is my colleague Emma Bennett. Emma, this is my fiancée Kelly Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." Kelly said extending her hand and wondering why Brandon never mentioned her, then reminding herself that they didn't really have time to talk lately.

"Nice to meet you too." Emma smiled shaking her hand. "Brandon talks about you a lot."

"I can't help it, I've a lot of very good things to say." Brandon flashed Kelly a smile.

Kelly smiled, "I should get going or I'll be late for work. It was nice to meet you Emma." She kissed Brandon quickly. "I'll see you in the evening, Bran." She said before she headed out of the office. It might have been just the pregnancy hormones, but she was not getting good vibes from that Emma girl.

* * *

"Brandon Walsh speaking." Brandon said as he picked up his office phone.

"Hi Brandon, it's your father." He heard Jim Walsh on the other end of line.

"Dad, you're up late. What's the time in Hong Kong right now?" He asked looking at his clock which read 2 pm.

"I'm in London, so it's not so bad." Jim chuckled.

"So what's up dad? Everything is okay with you and mom?"

"We're both good. But that's actually what I wanted to ask you. The last three times we called we got to talk only to Kelly, you were always at work."

Dang, Kelly never told him that his parents called, but then she didn't really have the opportunity to do so. "Yes, with everything that's going on in the world I'm working a lot of overtime lately." He let out a nervous laugh trying to play it down.

"You were never a good liar Brandon, not even when you were little and in trouble."

He sighed. "Me and Kelly, we're just going through some stuff dad, that's all." He was not ready to talk about the rest to either of his parents, they've been wonderful when they found out about James, but he was not sure how they'll take it this time around.

"Stuff that made you burry yourself into work and forget about your girlfriend and son." Brandon gulped, has Kelly said anything to his parents?

Jim continued. "In case you wonder, Kelly did not say anything. She'd never talk bad about you, especially not in front of us, she loves you Brandon."

"I know dad, and I love her and James more than anything. It's just…everything is so complicated now."

"What's going on Brandon?"

"I got her pregnant again, dad." Brandon whispered. "We're expecting another child in October."

Brandon was expecting some sort of answer but all he heard was a silence on the other end. "Dad, are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm here." Jim tried to stay calm. "I was not expecting this one, especially not so soon after you had James." He told him truthfully. "But I guess you two were not planning on it either."

"No we were not, for sure not now."

"So how long do you know already?" Jim asked.

"Around three weeks, Kelly was not feeling good back then so I pretty much forced her to go to the doctor, that's when we found out." Brandon rested his back against his chair.

"Is she better now?"

"I don't know." Brandon said truthfully.

"How come?" Jim asked although he knew where this was heading.

"We've barely seen each other since that day. I leave early in the morning and come back when she and James are already asleep. I needed some distance, some time to process everything."

"So you buried yourself into work."

"Yes, it's easier when I'm occupied with something and don't think about it all the time."

"What about Kelly, Brandon? When is she going to get her time to process everything? I can somehow understand what you feel and why you feel the need to process everything alone. But she is probably having the exactly same feelings as you. She still has to work too. She still has to take care of your apartment and James, and on top of that she's pregnant with another one and she is alone to do all that. I think it's time that you step in and take your part of responsibility instead of running away from it. I hate to say it Brandon, but I'm more disappointed with the way you're handling this then with the pregnancy itself."

Brandon knew that his father was right. He knew that this was not the way to solve this problem and he never planned on his so-called break to take so long. He never planned on it being some sort of punishment for Kelly, she didn't deserve any of that. He thought about the day when they found out, how scared and vulnerable she was. He promised her they'll take it a day at a time, but they never did instead he buried himself in his work.

"I'm sorry dad." Brandon said finally.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, Brandon. I won't tell mom anything about this, you and Kelly need to work these things out before anyone else gets involved."

"Thanks dad. We will work this out, Kelly, James and the baby, are worth it."

"Good. Say Kelly I said hi and give a kiss to James from me."

"I will. It was nice to hear you dad. Thanks for calling."

"I'm glad I did. Bye, Brandon."

"Bye, dad." They both hang up the phone.

Brandon rested his head in his hands, he never realized how much he messed up the things with Kelly until his dad mentioned it. He picked up his phone intending to call her right away, but in a split second decided against it, they'll talk when he gets home in the evening, and no overtime tonight he promised himself.

* * *

Kelly snuggled James close to her, he was a bit clingy that day, even cried when she dropped him off at daycare in the morning which was usually not an issue. She kissed the top of his head, now covered with blondish hair like hers, his big baby blue eyes were closed as he rested comfortably on her. She knew that once she'll lay him down in his crib, he'd be wide awake. She patted his back softly as he slept, wishing someone will hold her like she was holding James that afternoon. She heard the doorbell ringing, thinking that maybe it was Brandon she headed to the door.

Instead she saw the same red-haired girl she saw at Brandon's office few days ago. "Hey, Emma right? Brandon is not here." She said surprised.

"I know, I came to talk to you."

Kelly did not have a good feeling, "Sure, come in." She let her inside the apartment leading her to the living room wondering what she wanted to talk about at the same time. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I won't bother you for too long." Emma said sitting on the sofa.

"Alright." Kelly sat on the other end of sofa. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking about this a lot. I know that Brandon won't tell you and I think you've a right to know since you two are engaged." Emma looked at her hands.

"Right to know what?" Kelly looked at her confused.

"Brandon and I had an affair." Emma said quietly.

"What?!" She looked at her completely shocked. "You're lying. Brandon would never do that to me."

Emma shook her head. "I was with him when he called you that he needed to stay overtime. I was with him when he told you he needed to work over the weekends."

Kelly felt the world spinning around, "Get out of here! Now!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I thought you had a right to know." Emma stood up leaving the apartment. A smile could be seen as she walked out, she always got what she wanted and in this case she wanted Brandon. It did not matter to her if she hurt other people in progress.

Kelly put James in his crib, she didn't care if he'll start to scream immediately. First she refused to believe that Brandon would do something like that, but the more she was thinking about it the more sense it made. She felt the tears on her cheeks, what was she going to do? Walking into the living room her eyes fell on the framed photo of her, Brandon and James taken at the hospital. She took it in her hand observing it closely before she slammed it against the wall hard, the glass breaking into millions of pieces and falling on the floor. She couldn't take it anymore, she just slid to the floor crying hysterically.

_Thank you for your review's. I absolutely hated how the writers made Brandon cheat on Kelly in the series, it went against everything that Brandon Walsh was. I hated the whole Emma/Brandon thing and how it was handled, she went after him even though she knew he was taken, later turning herself into victim, so this is my take on the whole Emma/Brandon situation._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The broken glass crunched under Brandon's shoes as he walked into the apartment. He looked down and saw the small pieces all around the floor before his eyes trailed to the previously framed photo that was laying near the wall. "Kel, are you here?"

He heard no answer as he tried to avoid the glass walking towards their bedroom. There he saw her, furiously throwing pieces of clothing into the open suitcases. "Are you going anywhere?" He asked, his expression completely puzzled. Without acknowledging his presence Kelly continued. "Kelly? What's going on?" He walked to her touching her arm, she flinched away from his touch immediately. It was only then when he noticed her tear streaked cheeks and red eyes. "Kelly, what happened?" He watched her waiting for some answer.

"How could you do that?" She whisper not even able to look at him.

"How could I do what?" Brandon asked still not able to figure out what was going on.

Kelly just shook her head in frustration, "She was right, you won't admit anything. I loved you, we have a son together and another child on the way…but that probably means nothing to you, when you just went and screwed her."

"What are you talking about?" Brandon just stood there watching her.

"I'm talking about you and Emma. She was here today, she told me about your affair." She looked at him disgusted.

"Kel, I never had an affair with Emma. I never had an affair with anyone." He started to move towards her again.

"Stop there." She screamed when she saw him coming closer to her.

"I don't know what Emma told you, but there was no affair, nothing." He sighed in frustration. "She came on me after she started in the newspaper, I told her straight away that I was not interested. She tried it a few more times after that, but my reply was the same. Kelly, I'd never cheat on you."

"Why would she just come here and pretend that there was an affair when there wasn't anything?" Kelly asked still not completely convinced that he was telling her the truth.

"Because it's like a game for her. Because I'm kind of trophy at the end of her sick game and she'd do anything to get the trophy not carrying how many people she hurts in the process." He started to slowly move towards Kelly. "I understand why you might have thought otherwise after what we went through lately, but I love you and I love James and our baby. I'd never do anything that will intentionally hurt the three of you." He finally reached her resting both of his hands on the sides of her face. "You've got to believe me Kelly." He said looking in her eyes.

"I do…" She whispered. "It's just, you were never here since we found about the baby, you were working all the time, weekday or weekend it did not matter and then she came here and was so convincing." She felt the tears in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Kel. I should have told you about Emma, you don't needed this kind of stress now. I just never thought that she would go this far." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about everything, I know that in the last three weeks I was anything else but not a good fiancée. I was scared when we found about the baby and I wanted to get some distance from everything and did not realize that I was hurting you in the process."

"I was scared too, scared that I lost you, that I lost what we have. I don't want to go through anything like that again." She whispered.

"You won't. I know it will take some time to get everything back on track, but I'm willing to work on that."

"Me too." Kelly smiled softly for the first time since Brandon showed up.

"We should probably start with cleaning the mess around here. Where is James?" He asked.

"Asleep in his play pin." Kelly said.

"I'll go and check on him and then come and help you." He kissed her softly.

"Alright."

As Brandon left the room, Kelly bent down for some clothes in the suitcase. The intensity of the pain that suddenly pierced through her stomach cached her unprepared. She left out a soft cry and grabbed on the bed frame. "Brandon!" she managed to call his name.

* * *

He should be really used to hospitals by now, but he still hated them with passion. Being in hospital meant that there was something wrong with someone he loved. When he saw Kelly bent over in pain in the bedroom he knew that a visit to hospital was their program for the evening.

Pacing up and down in the waiting room Brandon looked at James who was quietly playing with one of his toys in the car seat unaware of all the drama that happened that day. They've been at the hospital already for an hour and he had yet to anything from Kelly's doctor. He kept coming back to the events of that afternoon. He has seen Kelly upset before, but never like this. He hated Emma even more than before, harassing him was one thing, he could handle that, but coming to his apartment and knowingly lying to Kelly to stir things up between them was a completely different one.

He finally saw Dr. Levin walking in the waiting room.

"Hi Brandon." She said with serious look on her face.

"Hello Dr. Levin. How is Kelly doing?" Brandon asked hoping to hear some good news.

"The good news is that she's still pregnant." Brandon breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I want to keep her here on bed rest, at least until she is out of first trimester, no stress, and minimal movement. Better be safe than sorry with this pregnancy."

Brandon nodded in agreement, although he knew that Kelly won't be excited about staying in hospital for some time. "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, you can. She's in room 459, but keep it short for today. She needs to rest."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." He shook Dr. Levin's hand before picking up the car seat with James and heading to Kelly's room.

He knocked on the door and walked inside. "Hi Kel."

"Hey!" Kelly replied upset. "Did the doctor tell you?" She sighed.

"Yes, she told me." He picked up James from his car seat, sitting on the edge of her bed with him.

"I don't want to be in the hospital." She pouted her lip.

"I know. But you don't want anything to happen to the baby either."

"No, I don't." She replied quietly.

Brandon rested his hand on the side of her face caressing her cheek with his thumb. "It'll be okay."

"I'm scared Brandon. I'm scared that I'll lose the baby. I'm scared where we're heading. I'm scared that one day you'll just walk away. I've never been so scared in my life." The tears were flowing down her cheeks again.

"Kel, I'll never leave you." He brushed away some of her tears. "I know it's not easy now, but you should stop to worry." He caressed her cheek looking in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, only home to put this little in his crib." He grinned pointing to James who was now fast asleep in his lap.

"Will you handle it? You've never been alone with him for so long." Kelly asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. I'll talk with Mr. Orson if they can temporally adjust my hours so I can pick him up from daycare around the same time you do. Then I can finish my work home and we'll come to visit you every day." He smiled too.

"You promise?" Kelly finally smiled.

"I do." He kissed her. "You should get some rest now, it's been a long day. We'll come to visit you tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Okay." She watched Brandon as he put sleepy James in his car seat and strapped him.

"Bye, Kel." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Bye, you two." She smiled, despite everything feeling way better than the same morning.

* * *

"What's this?" Emma walked to his table waving with an open envelope in her hand, furious look on her face.

Brandon looked up from his computer leaning back in his chair, "I filled a complain. I'm not interested in playing your games anymore." He said crossing his arms.

"They want to fire me. Are you happy?" She hissed at him.

"I can't say I feel sorry for you." Brandon looked at her coldly before he stood up and walked to her. "I want to make one more thing clear Emma, stay away from me and stay away from my family. I get irritated when someone tries to hurt them. There is a line and you crossed that line yesterday." He turned and walked back to his computer, returning to his work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was Saturday early morning and Brandon sat on the sofa in living room feeding James his bottle. Two weeks passed since Kelly has been admitted to hospital. Everything was looking good with her and the baby, but the doctor still hasn't decided when she'll be released from the hospital. Although everything went well with James, Brandon couldn't wait for Kelly to come home. As James finished the bottle he sat it on the table and placed him on his shoulder to burp him.

"So buddy, how about we get dressed now and go visit mommy before running some errands?" He asked although he knew that no answer will come from his son.

As he laid James on the bed in their bedroom and turned to get some clothes for him he heard the phone ring. He grabbed it from the nightstand.

"Brandon Walsh." He said.

"Hi Brandon, it's mom." Cindy Walsh said on the other end. "Finally got a hold of you." She laughed.

"Sorry, mom. I haven't checked the messages lately." The truth was he hasn't checked them since the day Kelly went to hospital. "How are you and dad doing?" He said sitting on the bed next to James who was now occupied with his toes.

"We're good. Your dad finally arrived from London yesterday."

"He didn't tell me he will stay there for so long when he called." Brandon mentally cursed himself for saying that. It was probably not the smartest idea to bring up his phone call with dad, especially if he promised not to tell his mom about Kelly's pregnancy.

"Oh, you two talked together. Jim never mentioned it."

"Yes, he called about a week or two ago." Brandon tried to play it down.

"So how are you doing?" Cindy asked.

For a bit Brandon contemplated telling his mom that everything was fine and if she asked for Kelly just tell her that she went for groceries, but he had to tell her about the pregnancy sometime. If the complications continued also later on, one way or another she'd find out also about the hospital stay.

"Brandon, are you there?" Cindy asked when there was silence on the other end.

"Yes, I'm still here. Mom, Kelly's in hospital." He breathed out.

"What?! What happened Brandon?"

"She's pregnant again. We're expecting another baby in late October. Two weeks ago she nearly miscarried, since then she's on bed rest in hospital."

"Oh my god. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's doing lot better now. They want to keep her there till the end of first trimester just to be sure. She's 11 weeks now so hopefully they'll release her next week. If they don't, she'll probably just run away." Brandon laughed.

"That really sounds that she's doing a lot better." Cindy laughed.

"She is, it was scary when it happened though."

"So, you are now alone with James?"

"Yes, I managed to temporary change my hours so I can be with him and finish my work from home. Works good so far."

"I'll be on the first flight to Washington." Cindy said.

"Mom, you don't have to come. We will handle it." Brandon tried to reassure his mom.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You can use some help and so will Kelly once they release her, besides I miss my grandson. I'll let you know the schedule as soon as I have a ticket and no back talk." Cindy laughed.

"Thanks mom! I guess that means that we will see you soon."

"Yes. Bye, Brandon!"

"Bye, mom." Just as he was about to set the phone back on the nightstand it rang again.

"Yes?" Brandon asked.

"Hi, hon." Kelly said.

"Kel, we were just getting ready to go and visit you."

"You don't have to come to visit me." Kelly giggled.

"Why so?" Brandon asked happy that she was in a good mood that morning.

"You don't have to come to visit me, but you can come to pick me up. They released me today, I just have to stay at home on bed rest the next week."

"That's great baby. We'll be there to pick you up in 40 minutes"

"I'll be waiting. Bye!"

"Bye, Kel." He finally put the phone down glad that Kelly was released, she hated hospitals just as much as he and being there for two weeks was already enough for her. He smiled, his mom will come just in time.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Kelly beamed happily as she walked through the door of their apartment for the first time in two weeks.

"I'm glad to have you back home. You don't know how much I hate seeing you in the hospital." Brandon grinned following her with her bag in one hand and James in the other one.

"Probably as much as I hate being there." Kelly turned around and kissed him quickly. Brandon sat her bag on the floor.

"Okay Miss, now head to your bed." Brandon said jokingly, patting her bum.

"You're much worse than my doctor." Kelly rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, I am. But that's just because I love you." He pulled her in for another kiss.

"I think I'm ready to go to the bed now." Kelly smiled as they pulled away.

"Good. Me and James are going to run some errands. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"You can leave James here with me." Kelly shrugged.

"You know what the doctor said." Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, no lifting of anything heavy." She sighed.

"Right, he isn't exactly the 8 lbs. newborn anymore. Now head to the bed, you've been already on your feet for too long."

"Now I thought that hospital was bad." Kelly laughed heading to the bedroom.

Brandon turned his attention to James. "Have I ever told you that you have a very stubborn mother?" James coed. "Yeah, right buddy. Probably too many times." Brandon grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Brandon peeked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw both blondes still sound asleep, the same way he left them hour and half ago. He quietly closed the door and returned back to his mom who made herself comfortable on the sofa in the living room. "They are both still asleep."

"So, you haven't told Kelly I was coming?" Cindy Walsh smiled.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise. She'd be excited to see you." Brandon said.

"I still can't believe you haven't called earlier. I should have come and help you with James." Cindy shook her head.

"Mom, we were doing fine. Kelly's been alone with him before and I needed to know that I was capable of doing the same." Brandon smiled.

"I know, but it still makes me feel guilty knowing that I was relaxing in Hong Kong while Kelly was in hospital and you were alone with James." Cindy said.

"You don't have to feel guilty." Brandon said. "There are not many moms that would fly half of the world to come and help with their grandson, I guess we got lucky." Brandon smiled.

"How about Jackie? How did she react to the news?" Cindy asked.

"Now that's a bit complicated." Brandon clasped his hands together.

"Don't tell me…" Cindy looked at him.

"She does not know about the pregnancy. Kelly is scared to tell her, they had some issues and even though they cleared them, she is not sure how Jackie will react to these news." Brandon said as he heard the bedroom door open.

"Mrs. Walsh?" Kelly said surprised. "For a second I thought I was imaging the voices." She smiled as she moved to the sofa and embraced her future mother in law. "I guess Brandon told you everything." Kelly bit her lip as they pulled apart.

"Yes, he told me everything and you should probably do the same with Jackie." Cindy looked at her.

"I know, it's just…" Kelly sat back on the sofa. "She'll be mad and disappointed, I know it probably shouldn't matter since we're living so far away, but it does."

"Maybe you'll be surprised." Cindy took Kelly's hand in hers. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I've had a few heart to heart talks with Jackie lately and she changed a lot. Expecting a second baby is not exactly what we expect to hear from you at this age, but Brandon's my son and you're Jackie's daughter and no matter what happens we're your parents and we're here to love and support you. You should just give her a chance, Kelly."

Kelly nodded. "You're probably right, Mrs. Walsh."

"My mom is always right." Brandon said wrapping his arms around Kelly and kissing her neck lightly.

Cindy smiled at the sight of the two of them, as much as unexpected Kelly's second pregnancy was, she knew they were going to do just alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Kel if you won't come out of the bedroom in 2 minutes I'll go inside and get you, I don't care if you'll be wearing tank top and sweatpants." Brandon shouted from behind the bedroom door before he plopped himself on the sofa next to his mom who was holding James. Even though Kelly has been cleared from the bed rest a few days ago, Cindy decided to prolong her stay in Washington and spent some more time with James. Tonight she agreed to babysit him while Brandon and Kelly went outside for a date night, something they haven't done in ages.

"Refresh my memory mom, do you also let my father wait so long before you're ready to go?" Brandon groaned.

"Yes." Cindy laughed. "She just wants look good for you."

"I know, but we'll be late for our reservation." Brandon laughed. "Okay, time's up I'm going in to get her." He said as he stood up from the sofa and walked to the bedroom door opening it and walking inside. "Kel? We should go." He closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Kelly in front of a mirror.

"Nothing." She turned quickly and grabbed her purse from the bed. "We can go."

Brandon took a few steps and rested his hand on her face caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I know that look on your face. It's always there when something's up."

Kelly let out a soft sigh. "I know this is going to sound stupid." She bit her lip. "Brandon, do you find me attractive? I mean I've been pregnant like all the time…"

Brandon smiled inside, so this was bothering her. He gently took her face into his hands. "You're beautiful, smart, sexy and pregnant with my child. I don't think I can find anyone else who is more attractive to me than you Kel. If my mom was not in the next room and I was not more than sure that we won't be able to keep it quiet enough, I'd show you now just how attractive I find you." He winked at her.

She smiled softly, "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"It's the years of practice." He kissed her on her nose tip. "Let's go or we'll be late for our reservation." Brandon took her hand as they walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

After dinner Brandon and Kelly were strolling hand in hand through a park. Despite the talk they had at home, Brandon noticed that Kelly was still quieter than usual. He was sure that there was something else bugging her and he was not sure if he should push it or not.

They stopped in front of a fountain watching the water flowing and falling on the next level in neat streams. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you having a good time?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, it's nice to be just with you for a bit. We haven't been alone since James was born." She said quietly looking at the water. "Brandon?" She turned to face him. "Do you think I'm holding you back?"

It looked that this was going to be an evening full of questions. "No, why would you think so?" He looked into her eyes.

"I don't know." Kelly shrugged. "First with James, now with this baby. Maybe you'd want to explore other opportunities and not settle down so soon."

"Kel, that's ridiculous. I love you and I love James, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Brandon rested his hand on her cheek.

"But what if you got another job offer? I don't want to hold you back…"

"I got an offer last week." Brandon said quietly.

"You never told me about it." Kelly crossed her arms.

"There was nothing to talk about, it involved a lot of traveling. I did not even consider it." Brandon told her truthfully.

"Would you consider it if me and James were not around?" she looked at him.

"Kel…" he was not too keen to have that talk on that evening, but seeing the look on her face he knew it was inevitable. He sighed, "Yes, if the circumstances were different I'd consider that job." Brandon admitted.

Kelly turned away from him feeling tears in her eyes. She felt him wrap his arms around her. "Kelly, that does not mean that you're holding me back." He turned her to face him cupping her face with his hands. "I've a very firm grasp where my priorities are. Yes, under different circumstances I'd take that job without any consideration, we probably wouldn't have a first child until we were thirty and wouldn't want to get married right now…but under different circumstances you wouldn't leave Los Angeles for me either and you'd be very likely back in school working on your masters. It's not just me who's making amends here." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb looking into her eyes. "I never regretted having James and I'll never regret marrying you and having our second baby now." He kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her waist, Kelly parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." She whispered as they broke apart. "I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's going on. Being in hospital I had probably too much time to think about everything." She told him truthfully.

"I know, but you shouldn't worry about it, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He wrinkled his nose playfully. "I guess I can forgive you under one condition."

"What's that?" Kelly smiled softly.

"You'll marry me." Brandon grinned.

"I already told you yes. That's why I have this ring on." She laughed.

"Yes, you did. But you never told me when." He took her hands into his.

"I know it's going to sound odd considering we never discussed it while I was pregnant with James. I'd want to get married before the baby is born." She blushed slightly.

"I don't think it's odd, there were other things going on when we were expecting James. First graduation, then we were looking for jobs, moving to Washington…there was not much time left to get married." He smiled.

"I don't want a big wedding, just our families and our close friends, Steve, Donna, David, Andrea with her family, I guess you'd want Valerie there too. I'd say also Dylan, but I don't know how awkward are things between Brenda and him. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"I think the guest list is complete." Brandon laughed. "As for Brenda and Dylan, they are adults, let's leave it up to them to decide whether they want to bump into each other at our wedding." Brandon took her hand in his as they continued their walk.

"You're right, let's leave it up to them." Kelly let out a soft sigh.

"I've got an idea." Brandon stopped suddenly. "Let's get married in Los Angeles in two weeks."

Kelly laughed. "You're crazy Brandon. We can't get everything ready in two weeks and especially not in Los Angeles while we're in Washington."

"Why not? Everyone is in Los Angeles except my family, Dylan and Andrea. You said you wanted a small wedding, so all we need is license, rings, your dress, flowers, tux…we can get married in the backyard of Casa Walsh, it's still technically my house." He looked at her with almost pleading look in his eyes.

"When did you become so bold?" Kelly giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"I've always been I guess, just needed you to bring that up in me. Come on, Kel. It will be great." Brandon returned her kiss.

"Let's do it. It will be great, because no matter where we will get married or who will be there, I'll be marrying you and that will mean spending the rest of my life with you." She deepened the kiss.

"I couldn't have said it better." Brandon smiled as they pulled apart. "I can't wait to be your husband."

"And I can't wait to be your wife." Kelly beamed happily.

"Let's go home. With a bit of luck we'll get to celebrate tonight." Brandon raised his eyebrows looking at her.

"Or we can wait till wedding night." Kelly winked bursting into laugh when she saw the look of pure shock on Brandon's face.

"Hey, that's not funny." He said realizing she was just teasing him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She giggled. "I'm more than aware that with everything that was going on you are deprived of your dosage." She winked at him.

"Cold showers are no fun at all." Brandon pouted his lip wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." She kissed him quickly.

"Don't promise something you can't grant." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, believe me I can. Knowing your mom, by the time we get home she and James will be soundly asleep in the other bedroom." She kissed him softly. "So there will be more than enough time for us." Kelly smiled kissing him again. "Maybe even for round two." She smiled mischievously as she took his hand heading to the car.

"It looks that I'll get lucky tonight after all." He winked at her.

"As lucky as you can get." Kelly giggled.

* * *

Next morning Brandon woke up his arms wrapped up around Kelly who was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at the clock on the nightstand which read 8:06. He was sure that his mom was already up as James was an early bird. He kissed Kelly's bare shoulder and slowly got out of bed trying to not wake her up. He smiled remembering last night while putting his pants on, Kelly certainly kept the promise she gave him at park. He pulled the shirt over his head and headed out of the bedroom.

As soon as he closed the door behind him he smelled the coffee and headed in the direction of their kitchen. "Morning mom!" He said as he saw his mom making breakfast. "You didn't have to, you're a guest here after all." He said as he took James out of his bumbo seat.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Did you and Kelly had fun yesterday? I never heard you coming back." She smiled dicing the vegetables.

"Yes, we did. We came back a bit late." He smiled. "Thanks for watching James."

"No problem. He was a complete angel, we were both asleep by 9:30 and he slept until the morning." Cindy smiled watching her son doting on his own son.

"Mom, do you think that dad could make it to Los Angeles on a short notice?" Brandon asked kissing the top of James' head.

"I think that can be arranged. What would be the occasion?" She asked despite already sensing the answer.

"We decided yesterday that we would love to get married there in two weeks." Brandon said.

"Knowing him I think he'll definitely arrange everything to be there." Cindy smiled. "It is about time you two finally get through with it."

"Don't blame me." Brandon laughed. "I already asked Kelly to marry me three years ago."

"That's true." Kelly smiled as she walked into the kitchen wrapping her arms around Brandon. "Good Morning Mrs. Walsh."

"Good Morning Kelly." Cindy smiled at the sight of the young family. "You should finally start calling me Cindy."

"I know, it's just the force of habit." Kelly said as she caressed James' cheek.

"Aww, look at you. I was secretly hoping that one day you two will get married." Cindy said wiping her hands into tea towel. "Let's go to eat, so you can start calling everybody after the breakfast." She smiled at them.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Life is lately getting in a way, so the updates of this story and my other one, will be coming slower as they used to. I'm sorry about that._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Kelly stirred in bed before opening her eyes. For a brief moment she couldn't figure out where she was. Then she recognized the familiar surroundings. They arrived to Los Angeles the previous evening. Steve picked them up at the airport and they spent a surprisingly nice evening with him and Valerie at Casa Walsh. She felt Brandon wrap his arms around her, warmth radiating from his body, before he pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck softly. "Morning Kel!"

"Good Morning! How did you sleep?" She smiled running her finger tips up and down his arm.

"Like a baby." He chuckled softly. "Speaking of a baby, it looks that our little guy is already up too." He referred to James who was stirring in his portable baby bed.

"I'm surprised he slept the whole night." Kelly smiled softly as she broke free from Brandon's embrace and headed to the portable crib to pick up James.

"So what's the program of the day?" Brandon watched Kelly as she snuggled James bringing him back to bed with her.

"Well, I have to tell my mom first." She looked at him feeling guilty about not telling Jackie earlier. "Although she'll very likely figure it out on her own once she sees me…" Kelly sighed looking down at her 14 weeks baby bump.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go there with you?" Brandon asked one more time, although they already discussed it before.

Kelly just shook her head. "I'll rather go there alone. Can you watch James until I come back?"

"Sure, we will be fine." Brandon tickled his son, making him squeal in delight.

"Okay." Kelly said quietly.

"We can go to get the license once you came back. And you still have to go and try your dress, but I can't go there with you." Brandon reminded her.

"Yes, I'll go to the beach apartment in the afternoon so Donna can make any adjustments if needed. Hopefully I'll be able to fit in it, she didn't even sent me any drawings saying that it will be a surprise." Kelly laughed nervously.

"You will, don't worry." Brandon kissed her softly. "You'll be the most beautiful bride."

"I can't believe that in three days I'll be Mrs. Walsh." Kelly laughed.

"Three days and six hours to be exact." Brandon grinned. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Kelly smiled softly.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Kelly rang the doorbell, her last visit there over 10 months ago still fresh on her mind. Although she told Brandon that she was going to do this alone, she wanted more than anything to have him on her side at that moment. She nervously tugged on the loose top she was wearing, knowing that despite their heart to heart talk in Washington, there was a chance that this was going to end up ugly.

"Kelly!" Jackie Taylor smiled as she saw her older daughter standing there.

"Hi mom!" Kelly said quietly giving her mom a hug.

"I thought you'd bring Brandon and James with you." Jackie said as the two of them headed inside.

"There is something I needed to tell you and I thought it'd be better if Brandon and James are not around." Kelly said quietly.

"Alright." Jackie said as the two of them sat down in the living room. "So what is it?"

Kelly took a deep breath unsure how to start this, in the end she just blurted out. "I'm pregnant again…" She closed her eyes not knowing what her mom's reaction was going to be.

Kelly felt her mom sit next to her on the sofa. "I'm glad you told me, but I don't know why you felt the need to keep this from me, Kelly. I don't like being the last to know." Jackie said, her voice quiet, yet powerful.

Kelly looked at her surprised. "You knew?"

"Yes." Jackie nodded her head. "Cindy told me three weeks ago, after her phone call with Brandon."

"I'm sorry mom…" Kelly said quietly. "First I was scared how you'll take it. Later so many things happened that there was never a right time..."

"Until there was no other choice just to tell me, because I'd find out anyway." Jackie said with hurt in her voice.

Kelly nodded her head not daring to look at her mother.

"That day when Cindy called me…I've never been more scared in my life." Jackie stated. "Scared and hurt. Telling me that my daughter was in hospital and has been there for some time… I wanted to take the first plane to Washington. We might not have the best record lately, but you're my daughter Kelly, my flesh and blood and no matter what happens it always comes down to that." Jackie looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Kelly looked at her mother now with tears in her eyes too. "I know I hurt you…and if I could, I'll go back and do it right this time, but I can't." Kelly said truthfully. "When we found out about the baby.. neither of us was taking it well. Brandon buried himself in work, we have barely seen each other…I didn't know what to do…I didn't know where we were heading…I felt like everything was falling apart. Then the Emma thing came along." Kelly sighed.

"Who's Emma?" Jackie asked.

"Brandon's colleague, or right now his former colleague, they fired her. She kept coming onto him, then she showed up at our doorstep to tell me they had an affair. I was stupid enough and believed her, that's when I nearly lost the baby and the doctor kept me in hospital. You already know the rest." Kelly said quietly. "I'm so sorry mom! I hope you can forgive me." Kelly hugged her tightly.

"I know you're sorry, Kelly. Otherwise you wouldn't come here." Jackie said as they pulled apart. "I just hope that one day you won't feel the need to hide anything from me. You're my daughter and I love you, no matter what."

Kelly smiled softly. "Thanks mom." Kelly hugged her again.

"So when is my second grandchild due?" Jackie asked.

"End of October. We didn't waste any time I guess." Kelly smiled nervously.

"Look at the bright side, at least James and the baby will be close in age. It might be handful at the beginning but it might turn into a fun age gap later on."

"Yes, they'll both have someone to lean on while growing up and gang up on their parents." Kelly laughed. "There is something else I wanted to ask you and Mel."

"What is it Kelly?" Jackie leaned back on the sofa.

"Since dad won't obviously come to my wedding. I'd be happy if you and Mel could lead me down the aisle." Kelly looked at her mom.

"I think that can be arranged." Jackie smiled brightly.

"Thanks mom!" Kelly hugged her once again, happy that her and mom talked out everything and determined to not make the same mistakes again.

* * *

Brandon stood in the kitchen holding James with one hand while he stirred his formula in the bottle with the other one. James looked at the bottle with eagerness in his eyes. Brandon chuckled when he saw the look on his sons face. "Coming right your way, buddy." He said as he sat down on the bar stool giving James his bottle.

"Brandon Walsh as a caring daddy. I could never imagined that." Valerie laughed as she sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey! That's not fair." Brandon laughed.

"Sorry, I had to." She grinned. "I see that a lot has changed since you moved away."

"It had to. Having James changed everything, but it was a good change." Brandon smiled.

"You know, for the longest time I was thinking that Kelly was simply using you. That she never deserved you." Valerie admitted.

"What do you think now?" Brandon asked.

"Now I see that I was just jealous. I was jealous because you'd never look at me the way you look at her, because she had you when I couldn't." Val sighed. "Watching you two together yesterday, now I can see that you're made for each other. During the last year there were moments when either of you could just walk away and it would be the easier solution, but you made it work. I hope that one day I'll have what you two have." Val looked at him sadly.

"You will, when the time is right. For now just use a condom every time." Brandon laughed.

"Don't worry. James is a cutie pie, but the nice thing is that once he gets cranky I can handle him back to you or Kelly." Valerie laughed. "So when is everyone coming?"

"Andrea and her family are coming tomorrow and so is my dad. Brenda is coming on Friday and we never heard back from Dylan, so he's probably not coming at all, but you never know with Dylan." Brandon shrugged as he sat the empty bottle on the counter shifting James so he could burp him.

"Can I?" Valerie asked.

"Sure." Brandon handed James to her.

"What happened between him and Brenda?" Val asked as she patted James' back.

"He started drinking so she broke up with him and he left to travel Europe. That's all I know." Brandon shrugged as he heard the front door open and close. Seconds later Kelly appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey!" She smiled walking to Brandon and giving him a quick kiss. "Practicing for your own one, Val?"

"Not for a few more years." Val laughed as she paced back and forth with James.

"How did it go with your mom?" Brandon pulled Kelly close.

"Surprisingly well. She was upset, but she already knew."

"How come?" Brandon asked resting his hands on her small belly.

"Our moms are keeping in touch with each other much more than we ever thought." Kelly said out flatly.

"My mom?" Brandon looked at her surprised.

Kelly nodded. "She called her after the phone call with you three weeks back."

"And she never told us." Brandon laughed pulling Kelly in for a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Valerie playfully rolled her eyes.

"One of the last times we did that, I got pregnant again." Kelly laughed.

"Hey! But I can't get you pregnant right now." Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"Nope, but you have to wait for the wedding night anyway." Kelly winked at him playfully.

"Cruel." Valerie laughed as she handed James back to Kelly. "I'll leave you two lovebirds now, I have to go to the club." She said as she grabbed her keys from the counter.

"And we should head out to get our license, otherwise there'll be no wedding." Brandon smiled looking at Kelly and James.

* * *

Later that day Kelly arrived at the beach apartment. Her mom arrived to Casa Walsh before she left, and her and Cindy stayed there with James while Brandon and Steve headed out to get Brandon's tux and Kelly headed to visit Donna and try her dress. She knocked on the front door before she opened it and headed inside. "Don?!" Kelly called out.

Donna immediately came out of her room, hugging her tightly. "Kel, I've missed you." She looked at her as the two of them pulled apart. "You look amazing."

"Thanks! So do you." Kelly laughed. "It's great to be back in LA, even if its just for a few days. I miss all of you in Washington."

"And we miss all of you in LA. I can't wait to see James, I bet he has grown so much since the last time I saw him."

"He's growing like a weed. He is rolling all around and started sitting unassisted last week. It's crazy, before we knew it, he'll be running around and we will be in trouble." Kelly giggled.

"How do you feel the second time around?" Donna asked as the two of them got comfortable in the living area.

"Pretty good actually, which surprises me with everything that was going on." Kelly laughed. "It's completely different this time around, I had morning sickness like for a week before it completely disappeared."

"Maybe it will be a girl this time." Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Who knows. With James I was sure that it'll be a boy. I've no clue this time around." Kelly admitted.

"Are you going to find out?" Donna asked as hugged one of the pillows.

"We haven't talked about it yet. But it was fun not knowing with James, so we will probably do the same, unless Brandon will want to find out really badly." Kelly shrugged. "So, can I see the mysterious wedding dress now?" Kelly asked impatiently. She couldn't wait to find out what Donna came up with.

"Sure, I was finishing a few things when you came." Donna stood up and headed to her room. She held up the dress as she came out.

Kelly's jaw hit the floor when she saw it. "Donna, it's beautiful." She whispered.

"I thought you might like it." Donna giggled at Kelly's expression. "I couldn't remember how big you were with James around this time, so I went with empire cut. And you always said you wanted a strapless wedding dress."

"I can't believe you remember that." Kelly laughed.

"How could I forget, you're my best friend. So let's go and try it on." Donna winked as the two of them headed to Donnas' bedroom.

Minutes later Kelly was dressed in her wedding gown. "You're going to give Brandon a heart attack. It looks amazing on you." Donna laughed.

"It'll be all your fault, if I end up like a young widow." Kelly laughed too. "The dress is amazing, thanks a lot Donna." Kelly hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome. What can I say, I have a great model." She smiled as she started to work on the few adjustments that were necessary.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Kel, are you almost ready?" Brandon poked his head in his old bedroom smiling as he saw his soon to be wife, packing the overnight bag for her and James.

"Almost done." She said straightening up and looking around the bedroom for James' paci.

"Looking for this?" Brandon said moving James to his other arm and handing her the pacifier.

"Exactly." She smiled taking it from him. "I haven't slept in bed without you, since they let me out of hospital. I don't know how I'm going to handle tonight." She pouted her lip playfully.

"Look at the bright side, you'll have at least James to snuggle with. I'm left with a pillow." Brandon laughed.

"True, but it's still a stupid tradition to spent the last night before wedding apart from each other." She smiled handing James the teething turtle he was trying to reach.

"It's just one night and it will make things more special tomorrow." He winked at her.

"I know, but I can still complain right?" Kelly laughed giving him a quick kiss before packing the last things into the bag and closing it. "I think we've everything." She said looking around the room for one last time.

"Let's go. We still have to stop by at the beach apartment to drop the things off, before heading to the pre-wedding dinner, which starts in 45 minutes." Brandon said glancing at his watch. "Oh and before I forget, you look beautiful in this dress." He grinned.

"Thanks! You look pretty handsome yourself." She smiled picking up the bag from the bed which Brandon immediately took from her.

"Nothing heavy, Kel." He winked at her.

"It's not heavy." She laughed hitting his arm playfully as the three of them headed outside and into Brandon's car.

* * *

After a quick stop at beach apartment, Brandon, Kelly and James arrived at the restaurant Kelly's mom has booked for the pre-wedding dinner. Their families and friends already there waiting for them.

"They are finally here." Donna exclaimed happily as she saw them through the glass window.

"Took them long enough." Steve rolled his eyes getting a death stare from Valerie who heard him. "What?! It's the truth." He told her nearly offended as Brandon and Kelly walked inside, Jackie immediately taking James from them.

The dinner went on nicely, with both sets of parents making toasts for the soon to be newlywed couple and James being passed around the table. Being the laid back baby he was, he really enjoyed all the attention he was getting without any fussing, but was the most content when he finally landed in his mother's arms again.

"I think he'll be out soon." Brandon whispered to Kelly watching the little one sucking his thumb.

"I think so too, it's been a long day for him. But he has been a complete angel." Kelly said rubbing James' cheek.

"It looks, that we lucked out the first time around." Brandon smiled.

"What's the chance that we will get that lucky also the second time around?" Kelly smiled looking at Brandon.

"Hmm, we will see in a few months, but I'd say the odds are pretty good. Although on second thought, this baby is already a trouble maker." He leaned in kissing her softly and resting her hand on her small belly.

"Can you take him for a bit? I have to go…" She motioned her head in the direction of the restrooms.

"Sure." Brandon said taking James from her.

"Thanks!" She mouthed standing up and heading to the restroom. As she walked out of the toilet stall, she saw Brenda trying her hardest to fix her make-up. It took no genius to figure out that she's been crying before.

"Bren, are you okay?" Kelly asked leaning against the wall near the door.

"I'm fine." Brenda said applying her mascara.

"You don't look fine."

"You got this from my brother, right?" Brenda smiled slightly.

"Yes, he can be annoying when he wants to." Kelly chuckled. "What is it, Bren?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Don't take this the wrong way, but seeing how happy you and Brandon are, having James, expecting new baby, getting married. I just can't stop but keep wondering if I'll ever have that."

"You will, when the time is right. It's not always as lovey-dovey as it looks now. When we found out about the second baby things were rough. There were moments when I was not sure that we're going to make it." Kelly admitted.

"Yes, but you worked it out, together." Brenda leaned against the washbowl.

"You still love him, don't you?" Kelly asked referring to Dylan.

Brenda looked at the floor, before nodding slightly. "I do."

"What happened between you two?"

"We were going through our rough period I guess. You know how it is with Dylan, not an open book to read. You never know what he'll do next. He started drinking, I can't even figure out what was the trigger. The next thing I know we broke up, or better, I broke up with him. He left after that. I gave up too easily." Brenda looked at her.

"Maybe you need this time from each other to figure things out." Kelly shrugged.

"What if he never comes back?"

"What if he does? Will you take him back?" Kelly looked at her.

"I think so…" Brenda said quietly.

Kelly smiled mischievously. "Then I think you'll have your chance tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked confused look on her face.

"Dylan called while we were dropping things at the beach apartment. He's coming to the wedding tomorrow."

"Wow. What am I going to do?" Brenda ran her fingers through her hair.

"Work things out with him. You said, you gave up too easily. Here is your chance to change it." Kelly said flatly.

"What if he won't talk to me?" Brenda asked worried.

"Come on Bren. Do you really think he's coming back to Los Angeles just because of the wedding? He loves you. He always did." Kelly rested her hand on her small belly.

Brenda shook her head. "Years ago he choose you, later married Toni."

Kelly bit her lip. "I can't change what happened in high school and believe me there are many things I'd like to change about high school. He chose me, because it was the easier choice at that time. He married Toni because you were not around. But that still does not change anything on the fact that he loved you the whole time."

"But he loved you too and you loved him." Brenda said quietly.

"I thought I loved him. Looking back, all we were doing was fighting and making up. I needed Brandon to show me what loving someone really means, how great the feeling is." Kelly looked at her.

Brenda sighed. "I guess, I'll have to face him tomorrow."

"Make the best out of it." Kelly winked. "Are you sure, you don't want to stay at the beach apartment tonight?"

"With Donna, David, you and James, and Andrea and her family staying there it'll be equally crowded as Casa Walsh tonight. I guess I'll stay at home, so I can catch up with my parents. But I'll come over the first thing tomorrow to help you get ready. I can't believe you're so calm before the whole thing." Brenda laughed.

"I have to, your brother would flip out if I started stressing myself. His over protectiveness reached a new level after the miscarriage scare." Kelly rolled her eyes. "He's seriously worse than my doctor, I don't know if I can handle it until this little one is born." Kelly patted her belly laughing.

Brenda giggled. "It's nice when his over protectiveness is directed at someone else and not me."

"I swear that if this baby turns out to be a girl, she won't be allowed to date until she's thirty."

"What can I say, he is his father's son." Brenda laughed wrapping her arm around Kelly's shoulders as the two of them walked out of the restroom laughing.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Donna exclaimed happily looking at Kelly who was finally dressed in her wedding gown.

"I can only second that. You're probably going to give my brother heart attack." Brenda joined. She was sitting on the bed with her nephew sound asleep in her arms.

"Hopefully not." Kelly laughed. "How was he doing this morning?" She asked nervously.

"Good. No sign of cold feet. He's a keeper Kel." Brenda laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kelly giggled as Donna affixed a few pale pink roses into Kelly's French braided hair.

"Perfect." Donna mumbled fixing the last flower in Kelly's hair and handing her the bouquet of matching roses just when Erin ran in Kelly's old bedroom in beach apartment followed by her mother and father.

"You look gorgeous." Jackie breathed out when she saw her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kelly smiled hugging her. "I think we're ready to go." She said looking over all the people who have gathered in her old room, Donna, Brenda and Erin wearing matching purple satin dresses as the older two were her bridesmaids and Erin flower girl. She smiled at her little boy who was by now wide awake and dressed in an outfit that reminded tux, designed by Donna especially for him. She still couldn't believe that with help of their friends and family they managed to get everything ready for the wedding in two weeks.

Soon enough everyone got in the cars and they drove to Casa Walsh where the groom and the rest of wedding guests were impatiently waiting for them.

* * *

Brandon stood under the wedding gazebo which was temporally placed in the garden of Casa Walsh. He looked quickly to his right seeing Steve and David standing next to him smiling and giving him reassuring looks. He could hardly contain himself as millions of different emotions rocked through his body at that moment. Just in a few minutes he and Kelly will be married, something he dreamed about since he proposed to her on the beach three years back. She choose herself and as much as he did not understand her decision at that time, it was the right choice for both of them. He promised her that they'd take a ride together then, and they certainly did. Now he was more than sure that they were both ready for what lay ahead of them. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the music started play and little Erin Silver walked down the aisle throwing rose petals along the way, soon followed by his sister and Donna. His breath cached in his throat when he finally spotted her at the end of the aisle led by her mom and step-father. She never looked more beautiful to him as in that moment.

"Your beautiful, Kel." He whispered to her as her parents placed her hands into his.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She smiled brightly.

"Let's do this." Brandon smiled as they both turned to face the priest.

The wedding got quickly under way and soon it was time for Brandon and Kelly to exchange their vows.

"I, Brandon Walsh, take you, Kelly Taylor, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love for the rest of my life. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Brandon could see tears glistening in Kelly's eyes as he finished his vows and slipped the wedding band Steve handed him on her finger.

"Now will you Kelly say your vows to Brandon?" The priest said as Brandon gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I, Kelly Taylor, take you, Brandon Walsh, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love for the rest of my life. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Kelly finished her voice trembling by the end as the tears were now falling down her cheeks. Brandon brushed them away with his fingers after she slipped the wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you a husband and wife, you might kiss the bride." The priest announced as Brandon rested his hand on Kelly's small back pulling her in for their first kiss as wedded couple.

"It's my pleasure to introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." The priest said as they pulled apart.

"I love you so much." Brandon whispered so only Kelly could hear him.

"I love you too." Kelly smiled as the two of them turned to face their families and friends.

* * *

"Hi!" Brenda said quietly eyeing the man standing in front of her. A few months since passed since their last encounter and the circumstances were completely different at that time.

"Hi, Bren!" He said softly.

"I was almost sure, you were not going to show up for the wedding." She told him truthfully.

"I was planning on it." Dylan said out flatly. "But then I realized that I had some unfinished business and going around problems, instead of solving them is not the right way to go anymore. Especially if it should be us in front of the priest one day." He looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you admitted it. But it will take much more to get everything back on track."

"I know. But I'm here and I'm willing to work on that. I love you, Bren." He said quietly yet powerfully.

Brenda looked at him trying to fight her emotions. "I love you too." She blurted out, finally admitting it in front of him.

"Dance with me." Dylan offered taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

Kelly played with the small hair on the back of Brandon's head as they swayed together to the slow tunes of the song.

"Today was perfect." Brandon said quietly.

"I can second that. The best day of my life, there are only two days that come remotely close to this one." She smiled.

"And they would be?" Brandon asked playfully.

"The day we got together again and the day James was born." Kelly smiled softly.

"I can agree with that." Brandon smiled before kissing her. "It looks that this day will be not only important to us." He pointed to Dylan and Brenda with his head.

"Finally." Kelly exhaled at the sight of her friends together. "It was a long time overdue." She giggled softly.

"We can't really blame them thought, took us long enough as well."

"True." Kelly laughed. "But now we're in this forever."

"And you don't know how happy that makes me Mrs. Walsh." Brandon said with a huge grin plastered on his face before he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_I apologize that it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a major writers block with the wedding part, so in the end I kept it pretty simple. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you are so patient with me. I'll try to post new chapter soon, as this story is slowly nearing its end there are just a few more left._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was a long Friday at Washington Post for Brandon and a long and exciting day in general. He felt guilty when he called Kelly few hours back that he'll be late, chasing after a story turned into an overtime job once again. He quietly closed the front door behind him knowing that both blondes were probably already asleep. He peeked into James's nursery, the former guest room, they finally finished it last weekend, the walls were painted yellow-green with an animal print and painted animals. Walking to the crib where his son slept peacefully he couldn't help but smile. They were worried how the little one will handle the transition from their bedroom into his own room, but he adjusted really easily. With Kelly just a bit over two months shy from her due date it was about time he made place for his little sibling. He gently stroked his son's cheek watching him sleep before he turned around and headed to their bedroom, keeping the door to the nursery open behind him. He heard Kelly stir in their bed when he walked into their room.

"Hi!" She said quietly sitting up in.

"Hi Kel!" Brandon sat at her side of the bed kissing her softly. "Is the baby keeping you up again?" He rubbed her belly feeling the baby kick.

Kelly nodded. "I swear I'm growing a future soccer player in there."

"Or a future hockey player." Brandon grinned kissing her again. "Have I ever told you it takes six to make a hockey team?"

Kelly wrinkled her nose smiling playfully. "Several times. But I guess we will take it one at a time and wait a few years with number three after this one joins us."

"That might be a good idea." Brandon said stroking her belly. "How was your day?"

"The usual, work, then pick up James at daycare, we played for a bit, I fixed the dinner, we played for a bit more, I gave him a bath and put him to bed with his bottle. He passed out within ten minutes. Then I had time to clean the mess." Kelly laughed. "How about you?"

"I got a tip this morning, so I was chasing after the story the whole day, had two meetings in different parts of town and finally finished it by the evening. The usual as well." Brendon laughed.

"Sounds much more exciting though." Kelly noted.

"I'd switch it for the "boring" day with you and James anytime." Brandon told her truthfully.

"I know." Kelly said quietly cupping his face with her palms. "You better don't feel guilty about this. I know you love your job and you're great at it. We both do what we know the best, you're the writer and I'm the mommy." She laughed.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Brandon grinned placing small kisses on her lips and down her neck.

"Pretty much every day." Kelly left out a soft moan when he found the special spot on her neck. "But it never gets old."

"I better keep doing it, because I really mean it." Brandon said pulling a few loose strands of Kelly's hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Brandon. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Kelly said seriously.

"Those are some strong words." He raised his eyebrows.

"It's the truth, that's how I feel. Just look at all those things I did when we were not together, drugs, eating disorder, getting together with Dylan… You made me a better person." She looked into his eyes.

"I might have some positive influence on you." Brandon grinned. "I'd rather contribute it to growing up, we all make mistakes nobody is perfect, but you learned from them and that's what counts."

"Except this one." Kelly giggled pointing to her belly.

"Well, that's the best mistake we repeated twice." Brandon laughed softly.

Kelly nodded a smile on her lips. "That sums it up. As odd as it might sound, I wouldn't want to have it any other way. It might have been too soon, the timing might have been completely off, but I wouldn't want to change it."

"Me neither." Brandon kissed her before kissing her belly. "We love you our little trouble maker and can't wait to meet you in a few more months, but now let mommy get some sleep. She can get really testy when she's sleep deprived." Brandon joked talking to their baby.

Kelly hit his arm playfully. "That's not true."

"It might not be completely true." He grinned. "But you need to get some sleep." He kissed her quickly. "I'm going to take a quick shower and join you in the bed." Brandon smiled standing up and heading into the bathroom. When he returned 10 minutes later Kelly was already sound asleep.

* * *

Next day Brandon and Kelly were walking through the park hand in hand. Brandon pushing the stroller with James. The little boy was excitedly looking around him with his big blue eyes, taking in everything that was happening around him, from flowers through butterflies to the kids that were chasing after each other and squealing happily.

Brandon noticed Kelly yawning. "Tired?" He asked rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Not really." She smiled resting her hand on her belly.

"There is something we should talk about, Kel." Brandon said seriously as they sat on a nearby bench.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked noticing the look on his face as she handed James some veggie puffs to snack on.

"I got a call yesterday, from LA Times." Brandon breathed out. "They are interested."

"That's great, the Times have been always a dream of yours. How did they find you?" Kelly leaned back.

"He said they've followed my writing for some time and think that I might be a good addition to the newspaper. They want me to fly in for an interview next week." Brandon said taking her hand into his again.

"You are going right?" Kelly asked excited.

"Yes, I also told them I won't be able to start there for a few more months. There is no way I'd leave you and James here and the doctor won't allow you to fly so close to your due date." Brandon rubbed her hand.

"What did they say?" Kelly smiled delighted that they wouldn't have to solve the moving in the next weeks.

"They'll wait as much as they need to, if I prove to be as good as my reputation is." Brandon laughed.

"And we both know that you'll prove it." Kelly kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks baby!" Brandon smiled.

"I can't believe that after a year in Washington there is a chance that we'll return to California." Kelly smiled too.

"It will be a sweet return home."

"Yes, more or less it will be. But Washington already feels like home too, we got together here for the first time, it's the first place where we're living together as family, James was born here, our second baby will be born here…" Kelly shrugged. "It lacks just three things, our friends, family and the beach." She laughed.

"So you won't be mad if we return to California." Brandon said playfully.

"Nope, not at all. I would be okay living anywhere as long as I'm with you and our children." Kelly smiled. "Do you already know when your interview is?"

"They want me there on Friday. I hope you won't be mad, I called your mom and she's coming on Thursday to stay with you. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you here alone with James." Brandon looked at her not knowing how she would react to that, her relationship with her mother was like a roller coaster ride lately.

"Sounds good. It's funny to see her with James, she has never really been a maternal type, but it looks she found herself in the role of grandmother." Kelly laughed.

"I guess that's a good thing." Brandon said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"A very good thing." Kelly said resting her head on his shoulder. "I can stay like this the whole day, but I don't think James would agree." She looked at their son who was trying to reach for something out of his stroller.

"You are right." Brandon laughed watching the little one and his determination.

"Let's take him to the swings, he always likes them." Kelly said standing up and ruffling James' hair.

"Yup, he's taking after his mom when it comes to this." Brandon said playfully picking the little one from his stroller.

"I guess it's a good thing that he's taking after his father when it comes to other ones." Kelly winked at him following her boys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Here you go sweetie." Jackie Taylor said handing her daughter a glass filled with lemon water.

"Thanks, mom! I can really get used to this." Kelly laughed softly. Her mom arrived to Washington previous day and in the evening Brandon left for his interview in Los Angeles leaving Jackie in charge.

"Watching you with Brandon yesterday, you can't really complain much." Jackie smiled sitting on the sofa next to her daughter.

"No, I can't. He's amazing, that's why I married him." Kelly grinned.

"Are you nervous about the interview?"

Kelly nodded. "Probably more than, Brandon. He's always calm. It's funny, a few weeks back I never thought of moving back to Los Angeles. Our life was here in Washington, but now that he has a job opportunity there, all I can think about is returning home. How fun it will be taking James and the baby to the beach, have my family and our friends around. I never realized how much I missed that."

"And I for one can't wait to have you home."

"You might change your mind, after all the hysterical calls you'll be getting once the second baby comes." Kelly laughed.

"I don't think so." Jackie patted Kelly's hand. "You are doing just fine with James, you'll be doing fine also with two."

"Two under one." Kelly said resting her head on the cushion. "Sometimes the thought scares me, one baby is fine…but I'm not sure how to handle two…it'll be like having twins."

"It might sound scary, but just remember a year ago you didn't know what it is like to have a baby and you and Brandon are doing great job with James. You'll handle another one as well." Jackie said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks mom!" Kelly smiled softly watching James who was playing on the play mat. "It really helps that he's a mellow baby. Hopefully it'll stay like that, because I've a feeling this second one is going to be a trouble maker."

Jackie smiled at her daughter. "Have you thought what are you going to do when you return to Los Angeles?"

"Not really, I'll be with James and the baby for a bit I guess. I'd love to return to work at the Foundation after that, but they need to hire me first…. At some point I'd like to go back to school and finish my masters as I planned before I got pregnant again, but that might take a few years now." Kelly said resting her hands on her belly. She wrinkled her forehead trying to remember when she felt the baby for the last time.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked noticing how Kelly suddenly frowned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just realized I haven't felt the baby for some time, but it's probably nothing." Kelly tried to smile, deciding to give it a bit more time.

Jackie raised her brows. "How long?"

"I'm trying to figure that one out, I remember it kicking a storm last night, but I can't remember feeling any movements today." Kelly said a look of worry on her face.

"I'll bring you some soda and you'll try to lie on your left side, that should urge the baby to move." Jackie said heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Brandon walked out of the office of Los Angeles Times. Saying that the interview went well would be an understatement, he was basically hired on spot and they were willing to wait for the next three months till he could move back to California. It was a pleasant change from the situation a year ago when no one was willing to hire him. He quickly got in Steve's car who was not so patiently waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" Steve asked.

"Great. They hired me, we'll be moving back to California after the baby is born." Brandon replied a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome. Congrats, man!" Steve said giving him a high five. "Time to celebrate now."

"Yes, it is." Brandon laughed

"It looks me and Val will have to look for a new place to stay, since we will be homeless in three months."

"Yeah, I guess so, unless you want to live with us and two babies." Brandon laughed. "The truth is we haven't talked with Kelly about living arrangements so far. I had to get that job first."

"You, Kelly and two babies? You know I love you, but that's a bit too much." Steve laughed starting the engine.

"I thought so." Brandon laughed. "Speaking of Kelly, I have to call her now…she's probably sitting on pins and needles waiting for my call now." Brandon pulled out his cell and dialed her number, the phone rang but no one picked it. "Odd." Brandon said.

"Maybe she got tired of waiting, aren't pregnant women always tired?" Steve shrugged.

"Yes, maybe… I'll try it later." Brandon slipped the cell into his pocket.

"So, tell me one thing. How did you know that it was the right time?" Steve asked eyeing him while navigating the streets of Los Angeles.

"The right time for what?" Brandon asked confused.

"To ask Kelly to marry you."

Brandon started to laugh. "Steve Sanders, thinking of asking THAT question? I never thought that I'll live to see that day when you'd feel ready to settle down."

"What can I say, Janet is special." Steve grinned.

"I see, she certainly is, but back to your question. We were living together, we had a son together…so, yes it was about time to propose." Brandon laughed.

"Come on, stop joking around." Steve laughed too. "You asked her twice, you had to have your reasons."

"I'll skip the first one, because I asked her to marry me for all the wrong reasons and we were definitely not ready back then… The second time around I just knew that she was the one, someone I want to be with for the rest of my life." Brandon said.

"It's that simple?"

"Yeah, you'll just feel it when the time is right." Brandon nodded. "Which reminds me, I'll have to get a hold of that wife of mine." Brandon said pulling up his cell again and dialing Kelly's number, as before no one picked the phone. He cancelled the call and dialed Jackie's number which she luckily gave him before he left.

Within a few seconds Jackie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jackie. It's Brandon, I couldn't reach Kelly on her cell phone." Brandon said.

"She probably forgot it at home."

"Is she with you? Can I talk to her?" Brandon asked.

"Not now, we're at the hospital." Jackie breathed out.

"Why? What happened? Is she alright?" Brandon asked panicked.

"It's probably nothing." Jackie tried to calm him down. "She didn't feel the baby move for some time."

Brandon gulped. "I'll be on the first flight to Washington." He said before he hung up the phone.

"Change of plans?" Steve asked noticing the look on his friends face.

"Yes, sorry about that. Take me to the airport please, I have to head home as soon as possible." Brandon rested his head in the palms of his hands.

"What happened?"

"Kelly's at hospital, there is something going on with the baby." Brandon breathed out.

* * *

Kelly sat on the exam table, mentally trying to convince her baby to move. Nothing they tried at home worked and despite her hater towards hospitals a trip there was on the program. They usually did a non stress test in cases like this, but with her history doctor opted for ultrasound which scared her. What if there won't be a heartbeat?

The door finally opened and Dr. Levin walked in, Kelly giving her a weak smile.

"I won't keep you in suspense for too long, Kelly." Dr. Levin said reaching for the tube with gel.

Kelly bunched up her shirt and laid back on the table. She closed her eyes when she felt the doctor apply it on her stomach and the wand touching her skin. Soon the sound of heart beat filled the room making Kelly breath out in relief. She opened her eyes and saw the beating heart on the monitor and the baby looking like it's rubbing it's eyes with tiny hands, just when she felt a kick in her ribs.

"Everything looks great." Dr. Levin said. "She was probably just asleep."

"She?" Kelly asked surprised.

"Oh.." Dr. Levin covered her mouth remembering that Kelly and Brandon did not want to find out the gender.

"Is the baby a girl?" Kelly smiled.

"Yes." Dr. Levin nodded her head. "I'm sorry for slipping it out."

"Don't be, it's all right. You can't remember everything." Kelly smiled sympathetically. "At least I can talk my husband into some baby shopping, he was death set on the idea that we were having another boy." Kelly laughed.

Minutes later Kelly walked out of the office being greeted by her mother with James. "So?" Jackie asked.

"Everything looks great, the baby is fine, probably just having quiet day." Kelly smiled.

"Thanks God!" Jackie breathed out. "Brandon called while you were inside. He is heading home."

Kelly bit her lip. "He'll be stressed up for nothing. Can I borrow your phone mum? I forgot mine at home in the hurry."

"Sure." Jackie handed her the cell phone.

Kelly quickly dialed Brandon's number. "Jackie?" She heard his voice.

"Brandon, it's me Kelly." She said quickly.

"Kel, how are you? How's the baby?" She could hear the unrest in his voice.

"We're both fine, it was just a false alarm. Everything is okay."

Brandon breathed out a sigh of relief on the other end of the line. "I'm glad you're both okay. Look, I'll be at home this evening, I managed to change the flight schedule, we'll talk then."

"What about Steve? Isn't he disappointed?" Kelly asked.

"He's a big boy, besides in a few months we'll be living here again."

"You got that job?" Kelly asked overjoyed.

"Very much so, got the job, nice pay and they'll wait for three months." Brandon grinned.

"I'm so happy for you. We're going home." Kelly giggled.

"Yup. I get to go now Kel, the boarding is starting. I'll see you soon."

"Have a safe flight."

"Bye, Kel."

"Bye!" Kelly cancelled the call handing the cell back to Jackie. "Brandon got the job, we're going home." A huge grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Later that evening Brandon tiptoed into the bedroom only to find Kelly wide awake waiting for him. "Hey!"

"Hey, Brandon!" She smiled sitting up when she saw him.

He walked to her giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't you two ever scare me like this again." Brandon said sitting on the bed and resting his hands on her stomach.

"I'm sorry." Kelly bit her lip.

"I'm glad everything is fine. I'd have forced you to go to the hospital too." He grinned, receiving a smack with a pillow from Kelly in return.

"See and you almost made me feel bad for making you hurry home across the country." Kelly giggled.

"That was not my intention." He grinned.

"Yeah, right." Kelly rolled her eyes playfully resting her hands on top of his. "You know Brandon, while they were doing the ultrasound….the doctor slipped out the gender."

Brandon furred his brows. "And? Are you going to tell me who's in there?"

"But you wanted to have a delivery surprise." Kelly continued to tease him for a bit.

"So did you." He winked at her. "When you know, I want to know too."

Kelly smiled resting her hand on the side of his face. "Sorry to tell you honey, but you were wrong the whole time. We're having a baby girl." Kelly grinned.

"Nice." Brandon grinned too giving her a soft kiss. "One of each, she'll have a big brother to take care of her."

"And a father who won't let her date until she's thirty." Kelly laughed.

"That sounds a lot like something I'd do." Brandon mumbled before he leaned in giving Kelly another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Can you stop pacing for a second Kel? I can't concentrate on anything." Brandon said looking up from the laptop, shaking his head when Kelly shot him a death glare. It was Thursday night and he was finishing some work from home. Kelly was now six days overdue, more than ready to meet their baby girl.

"Sorry." She sighed sitting next to him. "Walking might help to speed things up."

"Yeah, so should have curry, pine-apple, bouncing on that ball and all the other things you tried to get her out." Brandon said leaning back and looking at Kelly.

"Thanks for reminding me." Kelly rolled her eyes. "I'll be probably pregnant forever, because this young lady has no intentions to come out." Kelly said frustrated.

"She'll come when she's ready. You have your check up tomorrow, we'll discuss the options with your doctor. They won't let you go much further anyway, that's what she told you last time." Brandon rubbed her hand.

"Yeah, induction or c-section, really looking forward to either of them." Kelly said sarcastically.

Brandon put the laptop on the coffee table and pulled Kelly close to him running his fingers through her blond hair.

"I know I'm annoying and whiney..." Kelly said resting her head on his shoulder. "I just want her here with us. James was a few days early and she's now taking her time and it just frustrates me."

"You know what the doctor said, each pregnancy is different. Look at it this way, 20 years from now, we already know which of our children will be early and which late for Sunday lunch." Brandon joked making Kelly laugh.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kelly said snuggling to him.

"I live to serve." Brandon grinned kissing the top of her head.

"I think I'm going to try to find some remotely comfortable position in bed and get some sleep." Kelly smiled giving Brandon a kiss.

"Alright, I'll finish this and join you soon. Night, Kel." Brandon said watching her leave the living room.

* * *

Kelly woke up in the middle of the night feeling sharp pain in her stomach and back. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand reading 3:04. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Closing her eyes she waited if this was just a onetime wonder or something was going on, sure enough seven minutes later another contraction jolted through her body. They were stronger than the Braxton hicks she was having for weeks, but still pretty bearable. She slipped out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Brandon up, even if she was in labor, it could take hours and at least one of them could use some sleep. Waddling into the living room, she sat on the sofa before she heard soft whimpering coming from James's room. She hoped that he'll go back to sleep, but as the whimpering got louder she got up from the sofa as quickly as she could and headed to his room. She heard steps behind her just when she picked him up from the crib.

Brandon sighed. "I told you, I'll get up to him during the night."

"I didn't want to wake you up and I was up anyway." Kelly replied handing James to him.

"Is the young lady kicking storm again?" Brandon asked caressing her belly.

"Not really. I'm having contractions." Kelly smiled.

"How far apart are they?" Brandon asked a slight look of worry in his face.

"Around 7 minutes." Kelly said as another one came. She turned around and grabbed on the railing of James's crib, this one was more painful as those before. Brandon rubbed down her spine while she breathed through it.

"I'll call the sitter and let her know that we'll drop James on the way to hospital."

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower." Kelly said waddling out of the nursery.

* * *

Three hours later Kelly held their daughter in her arms, Brandon leaned over giving Kelly a kiss on her forehead before they both just stared in awe at their newborn daughter in Kelly's arms. The little girl let out a soft cry trying to open her eyes which brought smile to her parents faces.

The shower did the final trick, Kelly's water broke while in there. After dropping James at the babysitter's house, they quickly headed to the hospital and their daughter was born mere two hours after they arrived, exactly eleven months after her older brother. Unlike James she had a head full of dark hair, but the same big blue eyes as her older brother.

"You were amazing Kel." Brandon said holding Kelly as close to him as he could.

"After the long waiting, it was a quick ride this time." Kelly laughed as she watched her daughter wrap her tiny fingers around her index finger. "Isn't she the most beautiful baby around?"

"I may be a bit biased, but she is." Brandon laughed softly. "We do make cute babies."

"Yeah, we do." Kelly chuckled. "She looks a lot like you."

"She has your nose." Brandon noted as he leaned in and kissed Kelly.

"When did we turn into such sugars?" Kelly laughed.

"I think we always were." Brandon laughed too. "Besides who other should coo over our children, if not their parents."

"True." Kelly nodded. "There is just one problem now." Kelly bit her lip.

"Yeah, she's still nameless." Brandon sighed looking at Kelly.

"Hey! Don't look at me that way, you said it too, she does not look like a Lauren." Kelly shrugged. "With James the name was just right, with her it isn't."

"What were the other names we were considering?" Brandon asked.

"Megan and Alexis." Kelly replied looking at her daughter.

"Not feeling them either." Brandon looked at Kelly with apologetic look.

"Same here. Looks that we're at the beginning again." Kelly sighed.

"Caitlin? Brianna? Olivia?" Brandon just threw some names around.

"What about Sara?" Kelly asked looking at him.

"That one can work. Sara Olivia?" Brandon raised his eyebrow.

"I like it. What do you say Sara, do you like it?" Kelly asked kissing her daughter's forehead as both she and Brandon watched their daughter smile.

"I think it's a deal." Brandon grinned.

"Yes, Sara Olivia Walsh it is."

"Now that she's not nameless anymore, it's time to let our families know that she's here." Brandon pulled out his cell phone. "So let's see, it's evening in Hong Kong, morning in London and night in California, where do we start?"

"Your parents first, then Brenda and we will wake up my mum as last." Kelly laughed.

"I thought so." Brandon dialed his parents number.

"Hello?" Jim Walsh picked up the phone.

"Hi dad! It's Brandon."

"Hi Brandon! Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is great." He smiled looking at Kelly and Sara. "Is mom somewhere around?"

"Yes, she's right beside me. I guess I'll put her on the loud-speaker." Jim said already suspecting why Brandon was calling.

"Great. I'll put you two on loud-speaker as well."

"Hi, you two." Cindy Walsh said.

"Hi mom. I won't keep you two in suspense for too long, Kelly gave birth to a baby girl at 6:16 this morning."

"Congratulations you two!" Jim and Cindy said. "I just knew it'll be a girl." Cindy laughed. "Now all the detail please."

"We named her Sara Olivia. She is 7 lbs. and 8 oz. heavy and 21 inches long." Kelly said.

"She has a head full of dark hair and the same blue eyes as James has." Brandon added.

"How are you feeling Kelly?" Cindy asked.

"Surprisingly good, everything went really quickly, it took just three hours since I woke up, until Sara was born. I'm glad she's finally with us after the long wait." Kelly smiled.

"That reminds me…we're counting on you guys coming to visit us in Los Angeles over the Christmas." Brandon said looking at Kelly who was nodding.

"We can barely wait." Cindy said.

"Be prepared that both James and Sara will get spoiled by their grandmother for Christmas." Jim laughed, making both Kelly and Brandon laugh too.

"Okay, we will call you next week once you are settled in before the big move." Cindy said. "Get some rest, all of you…I suppose you both were up for the majority of the night."

"We will." Both Brandon and Kelly said.

"Bye!" They all said.

"I managed to forget about the big move for a few hours." Kelly giggled.

"Now that Sara is here, we can start planning it." Brandon said rubbing his daughters cheek.

"But not today please." Kelly laughed. "I can barely keep my eyes open, let's call Brenda and my mum so we can catch up on sleep a bit, if this little one agrees." Kelly smiled kissing Sara's forehead.

"I fully agree." Brandon said smiling before he dialed his sisters number.

* * *

_Once again thanks to all my readers and especially reviewers. There is one last chapter left of this story, I hope to have it up by Wednesday._


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

It was Christmas Day shortly after 6 am at the house that was known as Casa Walsh for the last few years. Everyone was still soundly asleep with the exception of Kelly who was sitting on the sofa in living room staring at the Christmas tree and piles of presents underneath it while feeding Sara. She gazed away from the tree, which she and Brandon decorated together, and stroked her daughters cheek seeing that she was slowly falling asleep again.

The last few weeks felt like a blur. It took some time until things settled down after Sara's birth. James and Sara couldn't be more different. While James was usually mellow and happy, now cruising through the rooms and babbling happily, Sara was his complete opposite, fussy baby and awful sleeper keeping both her parents occupied. The family moved back to Los Angeles a few days after James's first birthday, Steve and Valerie vacated the house for them. After a few days, to get settled in, Brandon started his new job at LA Times which he loved to bits. Two days ago Jim and Cindy Walsh arrived from Hong Kong to spent the Christmas with Brandon, Kelly and their kids and meet their granddaughter for the first time.

Kelly smiled as she felt someone kissing the crown of her head. She turned her head and saw Brandon standing behind her. "I never heard you coming."

"I'm sneaky like that." Brandon grinned sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Someone insisted on early breakfast, so we came downstairs. I didn't want to wake you up, but the plan did not work out I guess." Kelly shrugged as Brandon took Sara from her burping her.

"I missed you in bed. Besides I had to make sure you're not peeking into the presents early." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, they are safe from me this time." Kelly laughed. "Is James still asleep?"

"Yup, at least one of our kids is a good sleeper." Brandon smiled snuggling Sara.

"I told you, she'll be a trouble maker." Kelly giggled stroking Sara's back.

"But we'll keep her anyway." Brandon laughed kissing the top of Sara's head.

"She's ours." Kelly smiled as Brandon wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding Sara with the other one. Kelly rested her head on Brandon's shoulder as they sat there in silence. That's how Cindy Walsh found them minutes later. She walked down the stairs carrying James with her, smiling at the sight of her son and his wife. "I think you are missing one."

"Good morning, Cindy. Did he wake you up?" Kelly asked as she got up quickly taking James from her.

"Not at all. I found him babbling happily in his crib on my way downstairs." Cindy smiled ruffling James hair.

"I hope you two did not sneak in early to open the presents." Cindy scolded them playfully.

"Don't worry mom. The are safe from us and Sara." Brandon said looking down at his daughter who was asleep by now. "Is dad up too?"

"Yes, he'll come downstairs shortly."

"Great, this little one will be surely up until then, you can set the watch by her sleeping pattern, 20 minutes and she'll be done." Brandon joked.

"We were doing the same thing with you." Cindy laughed.

"Really?" Kelly asked surprised. "And you were saying she is taking after me for sure." She grinned devilishly looking at Brandon who playfully sighed in defeat.

"Brandon was a difficult baby, Brenda was the calm one. But it changed rather quickly once they hit the toddler stage." Cindy laughed.

"See, there is a chance it'll get better." Brandon pointed out laughing.

"I still think we lucked out the first time, hun. This is reality." Kelly laughed, just as Jim Walsh walked down the stairs.

"I see that everyone is ready for the presents." Jim said cheerfully.

"We've waited just for you." Cindy smiled touching his shoulder as everyone walked to the tree.

Kelly put James down. Everyone watched him as he started walk gingerly to the piles of presents wrapped in colorful paper. He stopped in front of them just staring at them and the tree, unsure what to do.

Brandon smiled handing Sara to Kelly. "Let me help you buddy." He said as he kneeled down helping James to tear the paper from the presents, revealing a box with bounce bike. Soon enough James was in his element, tearing the papers from his and his sisters presents. "You were not kidding dad. James and Sara are getting spoiled this Christmas." Brandon laughed.

Just as Jim was about to reply the doorbell rang, making the adults look at each other as they were not expecting anyone until later. "I'll get it." Kelly said handing Sara to Cindy and heading to the door.

"Oh my God!" She cried happily when she opened the door. She quickly hugged both people who were standing outside.

"Surprise!" Brenda laughed as the two of them pulled apart.

"And you said you were not able to make it." Kelly laughed.

"Last minute change of plans." Dylan smirked as the three of them moved inside.

"A play can wait, Christmas with family not. Besides I haven't met my niece yet." Brenda said as they dropped their bags in the hall.

"Look who made it to LA." Kelly grinned as she led Brenda and Dylan in the living room.

"Now this is a real surprise." Cindy smiled through the tears that formed in her eyes as she gave both Brenda and Dylan a hug, followed by Jim and Brandon with James. Sara was now asleep in her swing.

"So where is the princess?" Brenda asked.

"Right there in her swing." Brandon replied pointing to his daughter who started to stir and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Can I?" Brenda asked.

"Sure." Brandon smiled wrapping his arm around Kelly's waist as they watched Brenda pick up Sara from her swing.

"Hi Sara! Still sleepy?" Brenda smiled as she watched the little one rubbing her eyes. "She's so cute and calm."

Kelly laughed. "Calm? You won't say that in a few hours. But we wouldn't change her for anything." She looked at Brandon who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later in the day Kelly's family and their friends arrived for a brunch at Casa Walsh. Brandon and Kelly shortly disappeared upstairs to put James and Sara down for their naps. After laying James down in his crib, Brandon peeked into the master bedroom seeing Kelly looking at Sara who was asleep in her crib. He tiptoed into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Kelly pulling her close to him. "Are you having a good time, Kel?"

"Yes, it's great to have everyone around…our families, friends." She smiled turning to face him before she planted a kiss on his lips.

Brandon smiled as they pulled apart. "What was that for?"

"For being you." Kelly grinned before turning serious. "When we found out about James, you told me that we will make it right away….I did not believe you back then. But we're here now with two kids and we made it so far."

"This calls for, I told you so." Brandon chuckled.

"Yes, it does. How could you be so sure back then?" Kelly questioned.

"It did not matter how long we were back together, I knew I loved you and I knew that no matter how scared and unsure we were back then, we will do our best to make it work. You know sometimes your stubbornness is a good thing, you won't let go so easily." Brandon smiled pushing a few strands of hair from Kelly's face.

"Like when we found out about Sara and everything started to fall apart." Kelly bit her lip.

"Yes, through our move to Washington, my workload, Sara, the whole Emma fiasco….through everything." He smiled pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you so much, Kel."

"I love you more." Kelly giggled.

"That's impossible." Brandon mumbled in between the kisses.

* * *

_This last chapter took longer than I expected, I'm sorry for that. I'd like to thank everyone who read this story and especially to those who found their time and posted their comments. It's always nice to know that someone appreciates your effort. There is a possibility that one day there'll be a sequel to this story, I have a few ideas in my head. But it will take some time for sure, as I first want to concentrate on rewriting Broken dreams into mainly B/K story and work on my new story which will be likely called Secrecy._


End file.
